Love and Blood
by manaika
Summary: The brothers were always very close, maybe even closer than brothers could be. Especially two of them. But what if the truth came out? Maybe it's time for Conrad and Gwendal to reveal their greatest secret. Warnings: yaoi, incest, lemon
1. Time reveals the answers

I know. I know. It's incest. It's not something everybody might like. But it has been spooking in my mind and I am really a fan of Gwendal/Conrad. Too bad there aren's many fics about them. That's why I'm writing this. It's going to be smut. There's going to be sex, lime, lemons, citrus in general. But they look so good together! So that's why I'm writing this now: Incest, Gwendal/Conrad. I just hope you'll like it.

**Time reveals the answers**

The long, dark tresses sprawled all over the bed and the swordcalloused hand were surprisingly gentle as they caressed them, almost worshipped.

„I always liked your hair." The deep voice of a brownhaired man sounded. „Remember? I would always braid it, despite your protests. It was always mother who convinced you to let me do as I like." A nostalgic smile appeared on the mans face and the other grumbled.

„It's really ironic. You're always so silent and don't speak untill asked. And yet you always iniciate a pillow talk. I wonder why."

Conrad shrugged. „I'm more open after sex with you. Stripped from my restraints." Conrad smiled and popped himself up on his elbows.

„And you make poor jokes." Gwendal grumbled again, making Conrad chuckle.

„Meanie." The younger of the brothers leaned down their lips met in a gentle kiss. Conrads hands, so rough and yet so gentle, abandoned the dark locks and started tracing the strong body, the torso, the abdomen, drawing invisible signs and symbols nobody else knew. Gwendal sighed into the kiss. Though he was spent and tired, he resigned from stopping his younger brother. It would be meaningless – he could try as hard as possible, it never ended with only one time. But as he felt that strong hand touch his pride, he found he couldn't complain. While the hand worked, the lips parted from his and followed the invisible trace the hand made on his body. Down the neck, to the crook, the collar, chest, both of his nipples, making him moan, the abdomen, the hips, the navel... That was where the two traces – of the hand and of the lips started to differ. While the hand settled itself on his pride, the lips went further down bypassing the destination of the hand, exploring the thighs, outside, inside, sucking on the knee... With Conrads lips moving downwards, his body slowly turned, so that now his midsection was next to Gwendals face, making him shudder with anticipation. Conrads lips went over to the second thight, while he aided himself with his other hand, he placed on the abandoned leg, applying light pressure on it.

Gwendal parted Conrads legs, putting one on the other side of his head, so that his cock was right above his face, in reach of his lips... Conrad gasped as he felt warmth and wettness enclosing his cock and he bit into his brothers thigh, getting a moan in response, a moan which vibrated around him, making him gasp again. „Gwendal..."

Said man runned his tongue around Conrad and his brother moaned.

„You tease..." he whispered with a smile on his face and Gwendal idly wondered if there was any situation in the world where his brother wouldn't smile. But that wasn't important, not now, when Conrads lips took him in...

Gwendal massaged the strong thights of the swordsman, then the buttocks, and finally spreading the round cheeks. The way his hands went was all-too-familiar for him, having marked it a long time ago... Conrads groan vibrated around him as he pushed one finger into him, the second following a split second later, and right after that the third. The opening was still wide from their coupling only a few minutes ago and still coated with his seed and that aroused him even more. Soon they were both moaning and groaning, but neither of them willing to come, waiting for the other in their small contest of willpower. A contest which Conrad lost, the pleasure from the three sides becoming unbearable. His groan vibrated around Gwendal for a one last time as he came right into the mouth of his beloved brother, who followed his example right away. They swallowed it all, not letting a single drop escape the prison of their mouths, wanting to taste the other completely.

Conrad was the first one to let go. He straightened himself and Gwendal let go of his cock, allowing him to sit down lext to him. As soon as he did Conrads lips were on his own again and he responded. They both parted them, slipping the tongues inside the others mouth, meeting in a dance, where the passion was the rhythm and seed the music. They tasted themselves and the other, the bitter aftertaste still lingering in the wet cavern, making the dance even more passionate, more needy. Only the need for air made them part and they gazed at eachother, faces flushed, lips swollen. Conrad sighed in content and smiled again, while Gwendal said nothing, only putting the hand on his cheeks, stroking it gently, the thumb tracing the cheekbone. Oh Shinou, how could one man be so handsom? Shoulders broad enough for a soldier, but not unbearably bulky, a strong chest, a sixpack which made every man green with envy and every woman, even those with more expierience than necessary, blush. Not that Conrad showed these parts of body to other man and woman than him. Though he wasn't innocent either as he first crawled into his bed with thoughts other than to cuddle, thoughts which were dirty, thoughts that made his cock twitch, even now, after over 20 years.

He pushed his brother down onto the matress, never breaking the gaze, midnight blue engaging with sunset-prairie golden.

„You're so beautifull...so alluring...so seductive..."

He kissed his smiling brother, on the lips, on the neck, on the chest, nipples, navel, further down, bypassing the cock which came slowly to life again, kissing the strong thights instead, from the outside, then the inside, going upwards and finally darting the tongue into the sweet bitterness of his hole. Conrad arched his back as he gasped and spread his legs further, allowing his brother more access.

„Conrad..." he placed one last kiss on the opening and lifted himself, looked at the man underneath him, whose smile never changed, sweet and challenging at the same time, seducing and daring, wanting and beconing... Gwendal slammed his lips onto Conrads and pushed slowly inside, knowing that Conrad wouldn't appreciate any further preparation after the previous events of the night. Just as the first ‚encounter' was rough, fast and needy, this was gentle, slow and sweet. They both teased eachother, never letting the other come, always stopping at the best worst time, they rolled over and Conrad rode Gwendal untill the older man became tired of it and pressed Conrad into the matress again and fucked him hard, but slowed down as his brother was almost about to come. They didn't know how long it took before they ended their game and they burst in one moment of infinite pleasure and seconds after collapsed into the sweat-drenched sheets, gasping for air, their chests heaving with the fast rhythm of their heartbeat.

Even through their exhaustion, they didn't fall asleep immediately, still pressing their bodies close, enjoying the fading heat of the afterglow, the sheets covering only the half of their frames. Slowly their heartbeats calmed and their breathing became even and regular. That was when Conrad sighed contently.

„It's always so wonderfull with you... I love you, big brother." No answer came. „Gwendal?"

Conrad raised his head and a little smile spread slowly on his lips upon seeing his older brother sound asleep, making the impression of a sleeping child. Conrad lifted a hand and traced the cheekbone which was in reach lovingly. Then he dropped the hand, his palm resting right above his brother's heart and rested his head on the strong shoulder. He was asleep not a minute later.

*

Conrad was the first to get up in the morning. He dressed silently, even though he knew that Gwendal woke up the moment he pulled the sheets off and rose from the bed. He didn't want to disturb his older brother, knowing that the man liked to stay still for some time after he woke up, simply enjoying the silence and calm of the mornig, the time before he got up and went to the office and faced his daily routine. But when spending the night in Gwendals bed, Conrad had to rise earlier, needing to go to his own room, quickly puting himself together and get ready for the morning jog with His Ma- Yuuri. The nights he stayed with Gwendal were passionate and never over before past midnight, both of them wanting to be together in the most intimate way, like they have been for the past 20 years.

With one last glance to the calm frame of his brother whose lower body was covered by the sheets, hiding the parts only Conrad got to see, said soldier exited the room, heading towards his own chambers. He enjoyed a warm bath, which relaxed his muscles still aching from the events of the previous night, then dressed into his jogging outfit and headed out, to the grounds. As he arrived, Yuuri was already waiting. Upon spotting him, the young Maou waved his hand enthusiastically.

„Conrad!" But as Conrad came closer, he frowned. „You look sleepy...Are you alright?"

Conrad nodded with a smile on his face. „I am, thank you. Actually, I slept very well the night. I guess I still enjoy the remaints of it." Damn straight you do, a voice said in his mind.

„Oh. OK! Then let's go! We have a wonderfull morning!"

During their jog, Conrad let Yuuri speak, but listened only halfway about the ‚problems, worries and achievements of the young maou', which involved paperwork, progress in reading the difficult files, progress in his relationship with Wolfram, a whining Günther and a sadistic Gwendal. Gwendal. Right now that was the only thing on the mind of the swordsman as he contemplated their relationship. He knew, that they both loved eachother truly, madly and deeply, even through the obstacles, the differences, the arguments and many more problems their complicated relationship brought. They were brothers. They were lovers. They were friends. They were companions. They were two men who understood eachother soundlessly. And even though their social statuses were high and thus didn't appreciate the kind of relationship the two of them had, they loved eachother deeply.

Conrad always felt relaxed and safe in Gwendals presence, in his embrace and in his touch. With Gwendal he slept through thunderstorms, with Gwendal he could drop his defences and give into his fears, because Gwendal held him and made him feel safe and warm. At first as an older brother, then as a lover. And Gwendal, Conrad guessed, felt relaxed too while he was with his younger brother, felt able to sigh in content and show his care, embracing Conrad and holding him tight, in a strange kind of comfort. Though, nobody knew about this, not even their mother. Only Yozak. But that was a story which Conrad didn't like to recall. He knew that they both hurt Yozak immensely back then. He couldn't even imagine how the orangehaired man, who was always so devoted to them, could feel. Conrad admired his strenght and acceptance, how his best friend could let go of them without a second thought, only so they could be happy. He earned both Conrads and Gwendals respect at that point.

Conrad jerked as he heard his name being called. He didn't forgett that he was still jogging with His Majesty, he only didn't realize that Yuuri would actually ask him something in his high spirits. Only now he noticed that he was slacking behind his king.

„Are you ok?" the concerned voice asked. „You are slower today and you look like you have trouble running. Conrad, if you aren't feeling well, you can tell me that."

Conrad smiled. „I'm fine Your Majesty." I'm just a little sore from the passionate night with my brother, he added in his mind. But before he could even finish that thought, a sharp pain shot through his lower regions and he stumbled and finally tripped.

„CONRAD!" Yuuri was at his side in an instant. „Are you alright, did you hurt yourself?!"

Conrad smiled yet again as he pushed himself up on his ellbows. „I just tripped. Clumsy me..." but as he moved his knee to help himself get up, another sharp pain shot through him and with a surpressed gasp he laid down again, laying face down, willing the pain to subside. In the meantime, the maou was panicking.

„Conrad, what's wrong?! I'll get Gisella and the other, stay here!"

„Your Majesty, there's no need to-" but Yuuri was already off, running into the direction of the infirmary. Conrad sighed.

„Could it be that you two overdid things last night?"

Conrad managed to turn, laying on his side. He spotted Yozak, leaning on the tree.

„Yozak."

„The one and only." The spy replied as he approached his best friend. As he stood next to him, he bend down towards Conrad. „How many times did you do it?"

„3, 4 times?"

Yozak sighed. „Rabbits..." he rose and extended his hand to Conrad and helped him get up. Just then, Gisella came, Gwendal, Yuuri, Wolfram and Günther right behind her.

„Conrad!"

Said man smiled. „I'm fine, just a little pain. Nothing to worry about."

„Where?"

„Gisella..."

„Where?!"

Conrad sighed. There was no helping it – when Gisella used that tone, you better answered. „Backside." Günther choked. Wolfram made a sound of surprise. Yuuri looked something between confused and disbelieving. Gisella blinked once in an understanding. Gwendals expression didn't change, but Conrad knew him well enough to say that he was concerned. And Yozak snickered behind him. Wanting nothing more than to disappear, Conrad did the best thing he could do in his situation. „Nothing bad. I'll simply lay down a little." With that he rushed past them,- or at least wanted to. As soon as he was in Gwendals reach, said man seized his hand and looked strictly at him. And suddenly Conrad fought the extreme urge to blush. Yozak was chuckling harder. „I'm _fine_."

Gwendal looked that sternly, that Conrad had to avert his gaze. Yozak was actually laughing now. Growing tired of it, Conrad yanked himself free and brushed past Gwendal, his steps more hurried than usually.

„Weller wait!" the angry voice of his little brother made him halt instantly. „Explain yourself!"

„Conrad you...don't tell me...could it be?" the disbelief in Yuuris words made him flinch.

He turned around slowly and looked straight in his kings eyes. It was damn hard to keep a straight gaze. „Yes I had sex, yes it was with a man, yes I was bottom, and yes it was willing."

„Conrad! How yould you do something this inappropriate?! Something like this from my student!" Günther called scandalloused and Yozak simply burst out laughing. Conrad sometimes really hated his best friend, he really did.

„Why were you keeping this from us?!" Conrad was asking himself whether Wolfram was disappointed, or simply angry that he made Yuuri sad. He sighed.

„It's complicated." Yozaks laughter ceased. „Even though His Majesty is more or less at ease with gay realtionships now." An incest relationship was a lot harder to understand, after all. Even in the mazoku society.

„How so?"

Conrad stared at Wolfram with a thoughtfull look. Maybe...maybe it was time to tell their frineds. Maybe this was the moment where they should tell them the truth. Conrad met Gwendals eyes and he saw his brother nod. Yes, it was time.

„Let's go to the office."

---------------------------------*

Part one, hope you liked it. In the next chapter, you'll read about the reason they kept it a secret, why Yozak knew and how tha others will take it. Untill then, Mana

P.S.: I know I should be working on TRH and L&LW, but I don't have time to think the next chapters through. A lot of things is going to happen there and I don't want to write it in hurry. Alluring tunes are started on paper. Fatefull encounters is starting to come back to life too.


	2. Truth lies beneath the surface

So, my dearest incest readers, here's the next chapter! ^^

Anna: ...Oh. I forgott to mention her, didn't I? Damn. Oh well... ^^" And of course they're going to have problems and be shunned, especially Conrad! Anyways, don't give me ideas! There will be...a small problem about that. Just wait and see! ^^

Angie: You're so right! There's so little of that pairing and too many ConWolf. *sigh* *grin* Time to change it!

Also, thanks to for the wonderfull beta! *hugs and kisses*

But now, ON WITH IT!

**Truth lies beneth the surface**

„Conrad are you sure?"

„Well, it's not like I have much of a choice. Of course I could lie, but why should I? We agreed on telling them someday. And since we couldn't decide on the right time, the time simply came by itself."

Gwendal nodded. „I just hope Yozak will prepare them well."

„You out of all people should give him more credit than that Gwen."

*

Yozak sighed as he eyed the scene in front of him. Both Yuuri and Wolfram were pacing around the office, while Anissina just stood there with a kind off calculating look and Cheri-sama (who joined them as she came across of them on their way to the office and they told her what was going on) looked worried. Günter simply sat there looking almost disappointed. Yozak knew how much the man disagreed with sex before marriage (though Yozak doubted that a man of his age would be so innocent himself) and Murata was...Murata. Standing there with his glasses glinting. As he sighed everybody turned towards him and Wolfram stopped spacing.

„You know something."

„Your Excellency seems to forget that I've spent a century with captain."

Now Yuuri stopped spacing too and stared right at Yozak. „Tell us."

„Is that an order?"

„Yes."

„I think you'd rather sit down for this, bochan."

As Yuuri sat down and Wolfram followed his example, Yozak slumped into one of the chairs himself. „I won't tell you everything, because that's something captain should and will do himself. He only wanted to change his clothes. I'll just explain to you a few things, so it'll be easier for you to understand." Yozak was silent for several moments, sorting out his thoughts. Then he drew a deep breath and started. „Captain didn't tell you because it wasn't so easy. It's a rather complicated situation and also because he didn't want you struggle with your conscience for having to hide the truth from His Majesty. You see, as he delivered bochans soul to earth, he saw what society he would grow up in and it made him think. So instead of making his relationship public, he kept it in secret. He wanted His Majesty to grow accustomed to the...more loose traditions and believes of our society and then tell him someday. But he also didn't want any of you to lie or pretend that nothing's going on, even if it has been, for 20 years."

There was a collective gasp in the room and Yuuri's look became soft. „Conrad..."

„But you knew!" everybody turned to Wolfram. „What was so special on you that he told you but not me, or mother, or brother!"

Yozak smiled ruefully. „Let's just say I have eyes to see. And I know the captain."

„This is true."

Everybody looked to the doorway, where Conrad and Gwendal stood. Conrad approached them with slow, almost carefull steps, Gwendal right behind him. They stopped rigth in front of Yuuri. „My utmost apologies, Your Majesty."

„Don't call me Your Majesty, godfather!"

„Yuuri." Conrad smiled. Then his face became serious again. „Everything Yozak said was true. I wanted you to get accustomed to the new society at first, to understand the conditions I, that is, we all, grew up in, before I told you everything. And if you, mother, Wolfram, Günter, Anissina, had known for so long and suddenly would have to pretend and lie to our new king that nothing was going on...It would've been unfair to ask that of you all. So we decided to keep our relationship a secret."

„We?" Yuuri looked puzzled. „Who's ‚we'?"

Conrad said nothing. He simply extended his hand behind himself and entwined it with Gwendals, who squeezed it firmly in return. For a few moments there was a dead silence in the room. Then...

„WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

„You've got to be kidding me!"

„Brother...?!"

„Gwendal?"

„This was unexpected."

„How wonderfull!"

The two brothers turned to look at their mother, whose eyes were shining like two esmerald stars.

„Mother..."

„As expected from my sons to abandon everything for their love!"

Conrad smiled. „Abandon isn't the correct word for it..."

„Rather that we don't care about what the others think." Gwendal said. He didn't even get to finish the sentence as he was pulled into the suffocating embrace of his mother, his younger brother sharing the same fate, as they were hugged to death. Literally.

„Mother!"

„Oh Conrad! Oh Gwendal! How wonderfull! I wish you so much luck! And the reason you didn't tell us! So noble, so caring!"

Gwendal and Conrad returned her embrace, a stone falling from their chests.

„WELLER!"

The shout of their baby brother brought the two back to reality, which wasn't as pleasent as their mother's embrace. Conrad's look became sad. Of course he knew that the nobility of Shin Makoku disapproved of incest relationships, the proud Bielefelds right in the front. But that in spite of that he hoped, that...

„Wolfram..."

„Shut up! And you, brother, to do something this...disgracefull! I despise you!"

„Wolfram!"

But the blond mazoku didn't hear anymore as he slammed the door behind himself. And all Conrad could do was stare at it, begging silently that his little brother would come back and say that he's fine with it. But the strong squeeze of his older brother told him, that it wouldn't happen anytime soon.

„Gwendal, you..." Günter took it obviously bad as well. „How could you?!"

„Günter."

„I'm not going to forgive you for this!" and with that he stood up too and went to the door. He paused with his hand on the handle and turned one last time towards them. „No student has ever disappointed me like you did, Conrad." The closing of the door was silent, but it rang loud in the heavy atmosphere of the room.

„Really Gwendal." They turned to Anissina. „You could've told me. I would've invented a device, which would've prevented all of us from telling the truth without having to pretend or lie."

Everybody smiled nervously. Was that honestly her only worry?

„Conrad...Gwendal..." Conrad jerked as if he had been bitten and turned his head sharply to the young king.

„Yuuri..."

„I'm really touched by your concern for me. It couldn't have been easy for you and yet...for me...Thank you."

„Yuuri..."

„Your Majesty..."

„Just, please be honest the next time..."

They both smiled and Yuuri couldn't but notice how much they resembled each other.

„Promise." Conrad said.

„But now" they turned to Anissina again „I would like to know why that jerk there knew all along." Their gazes settled on Yozak, who has been surprisingly quiet ever since Conrad and Gwendal entered the room.

„Yeah, really." Yuuri nodded. „Why did you tell him? I know that you are pretty close, but"

„We didn't tell him." Conrad interrupted him.

Yozak smiled. „As I said bochan, I have eyes to see."

„Eh?"

Conrad sighed. „It's an old story." But he told them anyways. „I and Yozak are around the same age and so we both hit puberty around the same time and discovered our sexuality (and everything what goes along with it) together. Consequently we also...experimented together. For everybody's sake I'll spare the details. But anyways, we were kinda...an item. Of course we also had different partners, males, females, but we always ended up somehow with each other. Of course, we also had troubles, like when we were apart as I went travelling, the turbulent times at the academy, then Julia and everything. But we still held together. And then Ruttenberg came. I remember as I prepared myself for departure, packing my things, I still had a few hours left. Originally I didn't plan to say goodbye to anybody, I didn't want to face the sad faces. I wanted to remember them just how they were – Gwendals frown, mothers smile, Wolframs pout... But something drove me towards Gwendals room. Even today I don't know what, but something did. I...needed to be with him. The first thing he did after he saw me was to take me into his arms. He didn't ask, he didn't speak, he did nothing. He simply embraced me and held me tightly to his chest. Suddenly something changed and before I knew it, I found myself under him. We decided not to speak about it, just letting the remedy linger, without regrets, without anything but a simple memory. We both thought that I would die. Neither of us wanted regrets. I departed. In the camp, the day before the battle, I slept with Yozak, for what I thought to be the last time. Just one last time, for the memory of his body, the taste of his skin, for the memory of the emotions between us, our the friendship, the same friendship which led us to dying side by side. However...unexpectedly, we survived and I was sent to Earth with Julias sould, leaving my two lovers behind."

Here Yozak chose to continue. „I didn't understand at first. One day he's here and over the night he disappears, without telling me. I was very angry. And even though I highly disliked Gwendal, like everybody who doesn't know him that well, as he aproached me with the offer to work for him, I accepted. I guess it was because the one whom we held the dearest, disappeared suddenly without a single word to us. And as I came to know Gwendal better, I also grew to like him. I saw that he cared. He really, truly, cared. And on one night of solitude...things happened. And they happened after that too. And then Conrad returned. I found myself in a kind of a dilemma and was deciding between the two, but then I started noticing certain hints. So I asked them straightout about it and they told me the entire truth. That's how I found out."

Conrad nodded. „We had a very long discussion that time and cleared everything out. Yozak accepted it without a second thought, for which I am very gratefull."

„Oh, come on, what should I've done? Hate you? Actually, I consider myself pretty lucky – to have two such men between my legs... and the most of their attention for quite some time! It really raised my self-confidence."

Conrad smiled.

„Anyway," Gwendal spoke up „that's how it was. And this is to what it led." He showed their joined hands. „Are there any immediate questions?"

Silence.

„If that's how it is, I say, you should all go back to your work. There's much to do." His eyes travelled to the mountains of paperwork, while Yuuris expression became pained.

„You're right, Lord von Voltaire." The Great Sage said. „But there's something you should concern yourself with – what're you going to do about Lord von Bielefeld and Lord von Kleist?"

„I'll talk with them later. But now there are more important things to do." More important than a selfish brat and a prima donna, he added in his mind.

Murata nodded. „I see."

„Well then," Conrad said. „Please excuse me. I'm going to train the soldiers." As Gwendal shot him a ‚worried' glance, he smiled reassuringly. „I'm fine." He bowed to Yuuri and left the room.

„I'll take my leave too." Yozak stood up „There are some things I have to do. See ya later!" and the spy disappeared as well.

Yuuri watched the door for some while, then sighed and shook his head. „Seriously, they could trust me more." But then he smiled. „But I guess it's nice to know that they care about me."

-----------------------------------------*

So...did you like it? *hopefull (nervous) smile*

Mana/aki-chan


	3. Seeing beyond brings understanding

Angie: I'm happy. ^^ You make me happy. Don't worry, be happy. ...ehem. Anyways, thanks for the review. I figured that Cheri-sama, who is delighted when somebody elopes and about love triangles, dramas and tragedies, and also loves her sons very much, would be delighted about this and Anissina is simply Anissina. I really can't imagine her being angry. And Gwendal is always there for his brothers in a subtle way ^^ Thanks again for the review and hope you like this as well.

Anna: Not giving ideas, got it? *strict gaze* *giggles* Thanks for the review! Ah, Günter's fury has its explanation (besides the one of him being a conservative drama queen). As for Conrad – he'll be fine: Gwendal will take _good_ _care_ of him. *giggle* Gisella...I kinda forgott her. Hehe...But she's mentioned in this chapter. But that too, only because of you – I would've forgotten her completely. Thanks for reminding me! *hugs*. And the continuation is here! Enjoy!

**Seeing beyond the surface brings understanding**

A month has passed since Gwendal and Conrad had told their friends and family about their secret relationship and things couldn't have been more weird. Wolfram returned to his immature bratty self, this time defying not only Conrad, but Gwendal as well. Günter stopped talking to them altogether and spent his day either in the library or in his rose garden. He went as far as to avoid His Majesty because Conrad and Gwendal always seemed to be somewhere around him. Anissina on the other hand took things normally (when you considered putting Gwendal through various experiments and tests on her inventions normal) and their mother, Cheri-sama, was in bliss. As for Yuuri...He jumped whenever Conrad or Gwendal said something to him and was unusually tense around them. Needless to say, it hurt Conrad. But he wouldn't be Conrad if he showed it.

„Gwendal," (the regular jump) „could you separate those files ready for sorting in from that stack?" he was interrupted by one of the coughs, which have been plaguing him for a few days now. „I'm almost finished with these."

„They're over there." Gwendal motioned to the folder just in reach of his right hand.

Conrad coughed again. „Ah. I'll get them in a minute."

„Shouldn't you do something about it?"

„You're right, I'll hurry. I've been doing this for almost half an hour now. I apologize for my slowlyness."

„I wasn't talking about the sorting."

Conrad looked puzzled and Gwendal sighed. „I was talking about that coughing. Shouldn't you go and see Gisella?"

Conrad smiled. „I'm fine. My throat just feels a little sore. Maybe I've been talking too much."

Gwendal gave him a ‚you're-making-fun-of-me' look and Conrad sighed. „I'm fine."

Seeing that Conrad was finished with the stack he was holding, Gwendal stood up, took the folder and approached his younger brother, trying to convince himself that he only wanted to hand it to him, that he really didn't want to regard him from close distance to assure himself that Conrad was really alright.

He handed the folder to him, his fingers brushing for a moment over Conrads hand. But he didn't even notice that as he looked closely into the warm honeybrown eyes. Something was definitely off – they looked tired. Speaking of which, Conrad hadn't been to his room since the night before they told their friends about their relationship.

His hand was still touching Conrad's ever so slightly and his face was exactly two inches away from the face of his brother, but Gwendal seemed oblivious to this. Conrad didn't seem that way though, as he smiled and took the papers, ignoring the worry in Gwendal's eyes. „Thank you."

„Stop it! Just stop it!"

Everybody present in the room turned towards the shaking Yuuri. Now, was he raging or crying? One couldn't tell because his bangs hid his eyes.

„Your Majesty?"

„Did we do something wrong, Yuuri?" It was one of those rare times when Conrad called Yuuri by his name without the boy reprimanding him to do so and it had to be this time, to everybody's surprise and shock, that Yuuri flinched right at the moment when his name left the swordsman's lips. It couldn't go unnoticed, unlike the pain which flashed through said swordsman's eyes.

„Nothing. I'm just hearing things." He picked up his feather-pen and resumed signing, the dark bangs still shielding his eyes.

Conrad closed his eyes, soundlessly sighing. „May I be excused?" It wasn't that he needed to hide somewhere and cry, or scream, or smash something. And it also wasn't the tollerance to give Yuuri time, even if he wanted to make himself believe so. No. It was simple cowardice – escape from the tension, even if it was just for a moment, being unable to bear it any longer.

He got only a nod as an answer, but it was enough. These days it was enough. Putting the folders into Gwendals hand, he almost rushed to the door. As he yanked it open, he got face to face with none other than Günter. With only one look of something between dislike and disappointment, he brushed past Conrad and went straight towards Gwendal, calling: „You can't be together!"

Gwendal sighed in exasperation. „As I said, we don't care what the others thi"

That was as far as he got, when the open palm of Günters right hand almost connected with his left cheek, wouldn't it be for Gwendal's sharp reflexes. Everybody stopped to move and for a split second Conrad looked like he was about to faint.

„As I said, you can't be together! All these years you sent signs towards me, kept me in hopes of a requitted love-" that was as far as he came as Gwendal interrupted him.

„I kept you in high hopes, you say? Of all people _I_?! Might I remind you that it was you who clung to me in the first place and then stopped with it because of His Majesty? I promised you nothing Günter and I never wanted anything from you. I've been in love with somebody since 20 years ago and there is never going to be anyone else." (Nobody noticed the light blush on the cheeks of a certain brunette)

Günter frowned. „Is that so?"

„Yes."

Günter nodded. „If that's the case," he turned towards Yuuri. „Your Majesty, I express my wish to be freed of my duties as the royal advisor in order to be able to leave this castle and return back to my grounds."

Before Yuuri could say anything, the angered voice of the swordsman resonated through the room. Conrad had enough. „You are behaving like a child and not as a royal advisor, Günter! Stop this foolish behavior and calm down. Can't you see how ridiculous you are being?"

Everybody gaped openmouthed at Conrad, but the half-mazoku didn't budge and inch and stood straight on the spot, resonating natural authority. Actually, that they had never seen that kind of a behavior from him didn't startle them as much as the fact, that he showed it towards Günter, not only the head of a noble house, classes higher than Conrad, but also his former teacher.

„Con...Conrad..."

Günter narrowed his eyes, ready to defend himself, but whatever he wanted to say was interrupted by a violent coughing fit.

„Conrad!"

The brunette wasn't even able to reply anything as violent coughs wrecked his body. Both, Gwendal and Yuuri, rushed to his side and Gwendal put an arm around him and held him up under his shoulder. As he saw Conrads knees grow weak Gwendal put his brother's arm around his shoulders to give him the support his knees denied him. It was then that he saw that the blush from earlier didn't disappear and the face was drenched in sweat. As he put a hand on Conrad's neck, he discovered it was hot.

„He has fever!"

„I'm fine..." Conrad managed to say in between coughs, but Gwendal bluntly ignored it. Instead he put the most of Conrads weight onto his broad shoulders and carried him without another word out of the office.

*

As Gisella entered the office everybody looked up from what they have (not) been doing. Everybody was worried about the Lord Protector's well-being.

„So, what do you say about his condition?"

„It looks like he caught the season influenza." Gwendal really had to struggle with keeping a straight face instead of gaping open-mouthed. The last time Conrad had influenza was...was...he couldn't even remember when. „He'll be fine in a week, but for now he needs to rest." Gisella continued. „I prescribed him some medicine and he'll also need plenty of fluids. Cheri-sama is now with him."

Gwendal nodded. „I see. I'll look go to see him in a while."

Gisella nodded. She also already knew about the relationship between the two brothers, having learnt it from her father. But unlike him, she didn't have the slightest problem with it.

„Thank you Gisella." Yuuri said. „You are dismissed." She bowed to His Majesty and left the room.

*

Gwendal did as he said and visited his younger brother half an hour later. As he entered the room he saw Cheri-sama, sitting on the chair next to the bed, changing the wet cloth on the forehead of her middle son. When she heard the door open and close she turned around and smiled at Gwendal reassuringly. The oldest of the brothers approached the bed and stood right next to her.

„He'll be fine." It sounded rather like a statement, but Gwendal still heard the reassurance in it. He found himself nodding.

*

Conrad dreamed. He dreamed about clinging to his brother as lightning cracked the sky and lightened up the darknes sof the room in a mysterious and eerie light. He dreamed of the warmth he had felt that time... Then the warmth faded as he felt numbness and coldness around himself, the shocked look of his younger brother settled on him. The face turned to angry and he yelled something at him and then stormed off. And he felt so cold... There was fire everywhere around him. Fire and pain. Fire and blood. But in spite of that he still felt numb and cold. Dirt and dust...screaming, fighting, the clashing of swords...it all resonated through him. He heard himself howl as he dashed forward, swinging his sword, bringing it down, cutting, killing, death everywhere around him. Pain, seering pain and numbness. Cold, darkness. Warmth. Warmth from a long time ago. Warmth he knew. The warmth of a touch...a voice far away...calling his name...

„Conrad...Conrad..."

He wanted to answer that voice, but he didn't know how.

„Conrad, wake up..."

Was he asleep?

„It's just a dream, just a dream..."

A dream? No, not a dream, everything happened, was happening, always there, coldness, pain... Warmth. A touch and a voice, so caring... The coldness faded, the images weren't real anymore, the voice became more clear, it was close, it was there, calling him.

„Conrad..."

He felt somebody shaking him.

And he remembered... „Gwen..."

„Drink this."

He felt himself being pulled up and something was held to his mouth, something cold. Glass. The water was cold against his raw throat, but it was pleasent, it felt like life.

He was gently laid down again and warm sheets covered him. „Sleep." The voice said soothingly and Conrad drifted off again.

*

Gwendal stood next to the bed of his little brother, regarding him with worry in his eyes. Conrad...One would think a sleeping Conrad was a cute Conrad, but Gwendal knew better. After 20 years of sleeping together with the man his brother was now, he learned that Conrad didn't have the strength to keep his smiling facade up in his sleep. Peaceful and smiling by day, trashing and frowning at night. Conrad was a very violent sleeper – Gwendal had bruises to prove that – but his movements still remained precise and strong. One time he even broke Gwendal's rib – and kept apologizing nonstop for two months straight. He didn't know if it had been before Julia's death like this as well, though he remembered Yozak's body spotting with similar bruises. And as a child Conrad would always make a tour through his bed and half of the room in his sleep, but that one Gwendal blamed on Dan Hiri and his travelling spirit. Only as a baby, as a small baby still in his crib, Conrad would sleep a deep, peacefull and ‚eventless' sleep, looking exceedingly cute and utterly innocent. He left the tours for the daytime.

Gwendal would never forget the scare he had given them the one time he had disappeared for a day. It was only at the break of the night that they found him sleeping in the hay in the stables, absolutely oblivious to the ruckuss he caused, smiling and blabbering in his sleep. The idea of the spanking Gwendal wanted to give him flew out of the window, the image was too cute for that. Later he used that cuteness as a weapon against them. He was a very troublesome child and he always knew what he wanted. What's more, he knew exactly how to get it and once he used that sad face on them, there was no way anybody could resist him. Maybe that's why he got so damn spoiled.

Gwendal sighed and traced a damp strand out of his brother's face. To get sick was a rarity for Conrad. And to catch a season influenza, the simplest, most primitive of sicknesses (not that Gwendal complained) was almost a joke. A very bad joke. Just like Conrad, seriously.

Sighing again, he kissed his baby brother's (because he still saw him as the small baby he used to babysit, especially when Conrad used his sad face to get what he wanted) forehead, unaware of the person standing in the doorway, watching them.

*

The next day a very unpleasent surprise awaited him.

It happened when he was heading for his office, an infant of a smile on his face. Conrad had woken up early in the morning, his eyes clearer and his fever gone down, feeling obviously better. Gwendal even managed to get a light breakfest down his throat and was looking towards lunch, when he intended to feed him some soup. Summing it up, Gwendal was in a very good and high-spirited mood. But that changed drastically as he turned the corner, heading towards the stairs, in front of which eight people stood. Each having an own domain, none of them was normally seen at Blood Pledge Castle, and most certainly not all at once. That occured only in emergency cases and/or meetings concerning the state. The members of the round table. Bielefeld, Gyllenhall, Kleist, Rochefort, Redford, Kharbelnikoff, Wincott, Spitzberg. And the first one looked really pissed.

„Lord Gwendal von Voltaire." The deep voice sounded icier than usually. „Chief of State of Shin Makoku. Half-brother of my nephew. Son of the previous Maou. Born into a noble-family, raised in the highest and most distinguished class. Why would a man like you begin a relationship with a mere swordsman, a halfbreed and on top of it all, the one whom you share the half of your blood with. Explain yourself."

„You forgot to mention the honorable warrior, Lion of Ruttenberg, Lord Protector, and also son of the previous Maou." Gwendal bit back with an equally icy tone. „And now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." He attempted to brush past them, but the Bielefeld Lord wouldn't have any of it. He seized his arm and bellowed with a loud voice: „The round table shall gather!"

*

And they did gather around that round table, the Maou in the center, in that blasted chair, looking no more enthusiastic than the von Voltaire heir. Apparently, he hadn't been informed about this meeting, because he looked genuinly surprised as Waltorana marched into his office and demanded his presence in the conference room.

„We've gathered here today to discuss the inapropriate relationship of two people of high status." Günter started. Gwendal expected him to have an hours long speech of praise for His Majesty but to his surprise nothing like that followed. „The inapropriacy of this relationship lies in the fact that those two, namely Lord Gwendal von Voltaire and Lord Conrad Weller, are bound by blood through their mother, making them brothers and their relationship incestual."

„What do you have to say about this accusation, Lord von Voltaire?" Waltorana asked and the chair snapped towards him.

„First of all I'll let you know, Lord von Bielefeld, that I don't take that as an accusation, but a fact. A very lucky fact, because I love Lord Conrad Weller with all my heart. As a friend, as a brother and yes, as a lover. Whether you are or aren't willing to accept this, depends all on you, but let me tell you, that it won't affect the relationship with my brother as inapropriate and incestuous it may be." As he said this, his eyes rested on Yuuri, who was now turned to him, for a split second and saw the awe in his eyes.

„Is that all you've got to say?" Waltorana!

„Yes." Gwendal!

„I don't think it's that bad."

„I agree."

The chair snapped to Delchias and then to Densham.

„Oh? Thinking about ways how to make money out of this?" Lady von Rochefort!

„I have made contacts with many cotton wool producers in Small Shimaron. They would make a beautifull wedding suit." Densham!

Gwendal paled.

„A wedding?!" the chair snapped to Stoffel. „How can you even say something like that in such a situation-"

„A wedding huh? Would be nice." Delchias!

„I wonder if I could set up Anissina with somebody if I got her to attend..." Densham!

„You really wish for your sister's happiness." Delchias!

„Of course!" Densham!

„I would rather say that he's looking for new trading partners because nobody wants to work with him anymore." Lady von Rochefort!

„Only because your trades don't work out, it doesn't have to apply to me." Densham!

„Oh? Somebody buys those missmatched pieces you call clothes?" Lady von Rochefort!

„Only because you have no sense of fashion-" Densham!

„HAVE MERCY!" Yuuri finally exploded being sick and tired (the former dominated) of snapping between those two back and forth. Everybody stared at him, having completely forgotten that he was there.

„I say," the chair turned now to Lord von Redford. „that we hear what His Majesty has to say on the matter. After all, his word will decide."

Yuuri drew deep breaths, trying to stop the rebellion of his stomach. „Just...give me...a minute."

With one last breath he shook his head to clear it. Then he turned his head to look at Gwendal, still being turned towards Lord von Redford.

„Gwendal."

„Your Majesty." The chair has also turned now the direction of Yurri's head and they were eye to eye.

„I know I've been acting tense and weird around you nowadays and didn't even bother to hold back my disgust over your relationship. But now, after all this spinning around and thinking it through last night, I came to the conclusion, that it isn't as wrong."

„But Your Majesty!" the chair was torn between snapping to Günter or Stoffel, so it started to trash violently between them, while screams of terror echoed through the room.

„I agree." Now it snapped to the von Wincott heir. „There are no boundaries for love. And if Lord Weller and Lord von Voltaire are happy together, I don't see a reason why they couldn't be in a romantic relationship. Love is a wonderful thing."

„I couldn't have said that better." And towards Lord von Gyllenhall.

„I have been through many battles and know how fleeting life is. We should live it to its fullest and not let the chances pass." Lord Redford said. „And I'm sure that both Lord Weller and Lord von Voltaire know that, though I can't decide which one of them does it better. And I'm sure you, Lord von Kleist and you Lord von Bielefeld, know this too. Though I'm not so sure about you, Stoffel."

The blond man gritt his teeth.

„My point is," everybody turned to Yuuri (who was now a sickly unidentifiable whiteysh-greenish color, and mumbling rather than speaking) „that love has no boundaries and if we can accept the love between two people, which we find maybe very hard, we can understand each other better and sort out all of the differences between us. I know, I know it may be awkward. Maybe it makes us uncomfortable to think about it. Maybe we feel unable to accept it. But I'm sure that after some time,- for sure."

„Your Majesty." Black eyes met indigo and for the first time in two months, Yuuri smiled.

Suddenly there was a commotion behind the door which was swunf open with a bang and a shout „You're sick, you need to rest" and there he stood, the swordsman in question: Lord Conrad Weller.

„I know it isn't my place to either do this or say this" he said as he marched in, face flushed and glinting from sweat, „but I can't just sit and watch without being able to do anything. To make myself clear, I don't care what everybody in the high society thinks about me, I never even have. And neither does Gwendal. What counts is that I love him and he loves me and nothing and nobody in this or the other world will be able to change that. We're staying together. Basta."

Everybody stared at the swordsman dumbfounded at the swordsman. This was...higly unexpected. Nobody was able to say anything or even move, but as Gwendal saw his brother sway, he was at his side in that instant, supporting him with his arm, not caring what the others saw, heard, or thought.

„What the hell are you doing here?! You should be in bed! Look at yourself. Pitiful." It didn't sound as strict as Gwendal would've wanted it to and Conrad gave him a smile.

„I just wanted to make my position clear. And also, I didn't want you to face this alone."

Awe spread across Gwendal's face and without any second thought he took his brother into his arm and planted a kiss into his hair. He was here with him and willing to stay at his side, maybe even forever, and that was all that mattered. The world could shatter, for all he cared.

* * *

Hope y'all liked it. ^^

Love ya, R&R

Aki / mana-chan


	4. Trust is the Mainspring desiring Truth

Chapter 4 is here! The next will be- naaah, I won't spoil the fun! But feel free to guess. It isn't that hard...quite logical actually.

*giggles*

Have fun!

**Trust is the mainspring which desires the truth**

It was right the day after the visit of the ten nobles, that the young Maou acted normally around Gwendal. (And probably he would be acting normally around Conrad too, but the swordsman was still tied to the bed, though feeling a lot better than two days prior.) He even went as far as talking to him and smiling again, after what seemed to be the eternity. While Gwendal was greatfull for this sudden change, it couldn't have come from nowhere. Something had to happen to change the opinion of the young boy so drastically. And Gwendal was determined to find out what.

„Could you please hand me those papers, Gwendal?"

„Sure, Your Majesty."

He stood up and went to the desk and as he handed the papers to the king, he got a smile. Not being able to hold it anymore, he blurted out: „Why?"

„Huh?" Yuuri looked perplexed. Both of their hands were holding the papers now.

„Why, so suddenly, after a month?! What changed?!"

Yuuri blinked, then sighed. „I...accidentally...I didn't mean to spy, but the door to the room was ajar and as I saw you there I peaked in. The way you treated him, took care of him, like a big brother is supposed to...and the fondness in your eyes...and the deep affection for him as a brother and a lover...It made me think. He...you...he's very precious to you, isn't he?"

Their eyes met and Gwendal saw simple honesty in those obsidian orbs. He nodded. „More than my own life."

„Keep good care of him."

„You needn't even tell me that."

Yuuri smiled and finally Gwendal released the papers they were still both holding and Yuuri took them. „By the way, how is he?"

„Better. Maybe tomorrow he'll be ready to stand up, Gisella is optimistic. Conrad always had a quick recovery rate. But he'll have to take it easy."

„I trust you'll make him."

At Gwendal's dumbstruck look Yuuri looked smug, but the ravenhaired man quickly collected himself and narrowed his eyes. „Your Majesty says inappropriate things. Restrain yourself."

Yuuri bit back a chuckle. „Yessir!"

*

Exactly at noon Gwendal opened the door to Conrad's room. Surprisingly, Conrad was lying on the bed and not running around, like Gwendal thought he would.

„Did something happen?" he asked as two sparkling eyes rested on him.

Conrad chuckled. „Nothing, Gwendal. I was just thinking that perhaps if I am pretending to be still so weak, I'll convince you to feed me today too."

For a few moments Gwendal simply stared at him. Was that a joke or did he actually mean it? Judging by that miscievous smile, he really meant it. Gwendal sighed. Spoiled brat...

„You are incorrigible." He sat down onto the bed and held a spoonfull of soup in front of Conrad's mouth. „Say aa."

„Aaaaa..."

And Gwendal stuffed the spoon into his brother's mouth, who swallowed it, that mischievous smile still playing on his lips. „You can be such a baby..."

„But only for you."

Gwendal stared at him. „Would you finally stop smiling like that?"

„How should I smile then?"

„How about not smiling?"

„Impossible. How could I stop smiling if you're here?"

„I can go."

„Oh, and here I was looking forward to a personal cure."

„You're pushing it."

„I am fully aware of that."

Gwendal groaned. Younger brothers could be so, so, so...exasperating! And Conrad didn't seem to have a tiny bit of bad conscience.

„Things you do for your younger siblings..." Gwendal muttered as he stuffed another spoon of soup into Conrad's mouth.

„You know, I was hoping you would hold me like yesterday."

„Since you don't seem to have problems with sitting up, it's not necessary."

„Crap. I knew I forgott something."

„Conrad..." Gwendal growled.

„Yes, Gwendal?"

That blasted brat knew exactly how to wrap him around his fingers! Only one of that sheepish smiles and he was lost and couldn't deny him anything. „You are so spoiled..."

„And whose fault is that?" another spoon landed in his mouth.

„Certainly not mine. I was always strict."

„Whom are you trying to fool, Gwen?"

„Probably myself." He spoonfed him again.

„At least you admitt it."

„You really want me to spank you, don't you?"

„Busted."

Gwendal's hand froze in mid air, the last spoon of soup stopin ten inches before it reached its destination. „What?"

Conrad didn't hesitate to take advantage of his brother's momentary freeze. „Oh come on!" he quickly put the plate of soup and the spoon away. „I'm feeling a lot better now! We didn't do it for so long!" And he yanked Gwendal down. That finally woke the older from his transe and he started to struggle. „Absolutely no! You're still sick and"

„Afraid you'll catch it?"

„What?! No!"

„Well then, nothing is stoping you." And he started sucking on Gwendal's throat. It cost all of the willpower of the mazoku in order not to groan.

„It could worsen!"

„I on the other side think, it'll make me feel better." Conrad's hands were undoing his belt now and Gwendal found it harder and harder to restrain himself.

„Somebody might come in..."

„Then we'll have to hurry."

„One time never sates you."

„We can continue tonight." And as Conrads hand grasped something inside his pants, Gwendal officially gave up. Fighting would be meaningless – nobody could ever win against the best swordsman of the country, after all. Especially not when when the swordsman was his little brother. So all there was left for Gwendal to do, was to fumble with the pants of his brother and pull them down, while he felt the same being done with his. Gwendal hissed as his hot errection met the fresh air of the room and he heard Conrad chuckle. He silenced him with a hot and needy kiss. His hands went under Conrad's shirt, stroking the chest and massaging the nipples, making Conrad arch and moan into the kiss. With one tug, Gwendal spread his legs and his brother's eyes snapped open and he gasped for air. Their gazes met, glazed and darkened with lust and Conrad pulled him down for another needy kiss. They didn't waste their time with undressing and foreplay, and Gwendal spared only half a minute for preparing Conrad, while his brother demaned him to hurry with a hiss. And when Conrad commanded, Gwendal leapt to obey. As Gwendal thrusted forward, into the tight, hot hole of his younger brother, two wanton screams of pain mixed with pleasure echoed through the room. It was fast. It was rough. It was needy. It was absolute lust. And it ended way to early as they both came with screams and their vision went white.

Fifteen minutes later Gwendal was in his office again, determindedly signing papers, ignoring the curious glance of His Majesty, who probably was yearning to know what spurred him on this much.

Dinner time came eventually and again, Gwendal brought Conrad his food, This time however he didn't feed him, the memory from the lunch still fresh in his memory. But Conrad had more ways than that to make Gwendal yearn for the same things he wanted. This time it was the subtlety of touches and a few words with double meaning, and of course, his smiles. Those smiles Gwendal could never resist. And so, before he knew it he found himself in his brother, pressing him into the matress with his body, his thick and hot member in the tight and hot hole, sliding slowly in and out, massaging the sweet spot instead of mercilessly hitting it with forcefull impacts. It leaved them both gasping for air and drenched in sweat. A drop trickled down Conrad's forehead and Gwendal caught it with his tongue and licked down his own trail, towards the neck, where he found the exact place which would make his lover arch and nipped on it gently. And indeed Conrad arched, moaning and in the silence of the room it sounded like a scream. Conrad always had been the vocal type...always moaning, screaming, demanding for more... Gwendal on the other side, prefered to be silent. Silent in his pleasure, enjoying it to its fullest.

Gwendal kissed him with a long and lingering kiss, getting another low moan. They lasted like this for another half an hour before they finally came in unison, the pace already deep within them, synchronized and completely in tune with the rhythm of their bodies.

*

As Yuuri came into the office in the morning, he found them both there, Gwendal behind his desk signing some papers, Conrad next to the shelf, sorting the files. He looked way better than two days before. In fact, he looked healthy.

„Conrad!"

The swordsman turned to him with a smile. His eyes were also clear. „Your Majesty."

„Don't call me Yor Majesty, you're the one who named me!"

For a split second there was awe in Conrad's eyes before it filled with affection and limitless happiness and Conrad smiled a true, genuine smile. „Yuuri."

Yuuri also sat down and Gwendal promptly placed a huge stack of papers in front of him. With a look of displeasure, Yuuri noted that things were back to normal. Even moreso as (to their surprise) Wolfram and Günter joined them later and it seemed that everything will be alright again. Especially after the peace lasted untill lunch, when they ate together in the dinning hall. It seemed that everybody came to finally accept things as they were and Wolfram even passed Conrad the bowl. The thought, that probably no one would ever understand how a man could be happy from such a simple action, crossed Conrad's mind.

„Thank you."

„Hmph. I just didn't want you to spill it all over the table." Wolfram replied and turned defiantly away. And Conrad's smile widened exactly half an inch.

Günter still wasn't talking to them, but it seemed that he at least acknowledged their presence and didn't think of them as some kind of contagious disease.

Gwendal silently asked himslef where this change came from. Not that he minded, but it came too suddenly for him to let it simply pass as a ‚lucky occurence'. He decided to investigate it, because asking wouldn't do a thing. Wolfram would vehemently deny that he changed his mind and Günter would turn away and state that it's none of his business. But deep down inside he was also relieved and perhaps even a bit happy. Maybe it had to do something with Conrad wearing a true smile again.

The peace lasted into the afternoon and through all of his suspicions, Gwendal also started believing, that things went back to normal. ...As normal as things at Blood Pledge Castle could be. That was untill one of Conrad's soldiers burst through the door. „Your Excellency!"

Conrad turned to him with a questioning look. „Sargent Conolly. Did something happen?"

„You have to come quickly, Your Excellency!"

Conrad almost bolted to the door, knowing that there wasn't much that could disturb the soldier. He heard the others following him.

„What happened?"

„In your room, I didn't mean to peak, but the door was ajar and I thought that it's suspicious because I knew that you never leave your door open..." the soldier was rambling, he knew, but what he saw just now would really disturb anybody. Conrad seemed concerened too.

They arrived at the room in no time and the sight that greeted them made them stand frozen on the spot, eyes wide, gaping at the display of horror. The sheets were torn, the furniture thrashed, the little porcelain lady Cheri had almost forced onto her son, broken, the clothes thrown across the room, some of them torn apart and the bed was a display of destruction. Not to mention the walls ‚decorated' with what they assumed to be paint, but it resembled blood that much that it made their stomachs twist and the lunch was suddenly eager to get out. And as if the mere sight of the red liquid wasn't enough, it was former into a sentence with only a few words: Die, you dirty scum! 

For a full minute there was absolute silence and nobody could move a muscle, petrified by the sight. Gwendal was the first to move as he headed straight towards Conrad's wardrobe and opened it, taking the few clothes that survived the rampage, packing them into the remaints of Conrad's backpack.

At the sight of his brother, Conrad regained his speech again. „Gwendal...what are you doing?"

„Packing your things. You are not staying in this room a minute longer. You're moving in with me. Period."

Conrad was speechless for a moment again, before a smile started tugging at the corners of his lips. „You know that living with somebody whom you aren't at least engaged with, is considered inapropriate."

Conrad didn't really mean it. It was meant to be only a joke to ease the tension. Really, he meant nothing with it. But when he saw the flash that went through Gwendal's eyes and the older mazoku headed towards him with sharp steps, he knew he said something very wrong. That was untill he saw the open palm of his brother and before he could react, it colided with his left cheek.

„There. Appropriate enough?" and without any other word, Gwendal ressumed the packing.

Deep in his shock, Yuuri (probably like everybody else in the room) vagualy thought that he would probably never see his godfather this speechless again. Not that he himself found any words. He just now saw how Gwendal proposed to his younger brother Conrad. Gwendal proposed to Conrad. _Gwendal_ proposed to _Conrad_. And Conrad, Conrad was _speechless_. This was so..._illogical_.

It took Conrad a total of 5 minutes to finally form a halfway coherent thought and he uttered a completely dumbfounded: „You know, considering the current circumstances, you don't have to pack the underwear."

*

„You said WHAT?!"

Conrad watched Yozak exploading in howls of laughter, slapping his thighs and clutching his stomach, his whole frame shaking.

„You can't, you wouldn't, you, oh by the great one, this is rich!"

The first thing Conrad did after Gwendal proposed to him was to go and find Yozak to tell him the happy news, before someone else did. And of course Yozak would want to know the details. He wouldn't be Yozak if he didn't. And Conrad wouldn't be Conrad if he didn't tell him. Thus the laughter. Conrad waited patiently for Yozak to calm down at least to the point where he could form coherent sentences. Needless to say, it took a while.

„What...How..." Yozak started, while he wiped away the tears of laughter. „What did Gwendal say? No, wait, what kind of look did he make? No, wait, tell me about bochan – what did he do? No, wait, tell me everything!"

„You're too curious for your own good." Conrad smiled.

„I'm getting paid for being curious about things."

„I thought you get paid for having a good memory."

„That too. And believe me, I'm going to remember this untill my dying day!" Yozak grinned widely. „Now, tell me!"

„Are you ordering me around, soldier? You seem to forget, that I'm the fiancé of your boss." Conrad smirked.

„Right now, I couldn't care less." Yozak said without loosing his grin, his eyes holding a dangerous sparkle. „So tell me. Please..."

Ah, the puppy eyes. Too bad, that they had no effect on Conrad. But nonetheless, he had mercy with his redhead this time and he told him, but not before uttering a small sigh. „Gwendal froze to the spot and turned to me looking absolutely dumbfounded."

„I wish I could've seen that. A dumbfounded Lord von Voltaire isn't something you get to see each day. And it also isn't easy to imagine. Even for me."

„That's rare."

„Are you trying to change the subject?"

„Not at all. As for Yuuri, he yelled something what suspiciously sounded like bloody murder. It made a nice duet with Günter's scandaloused cry and Wolfram's shout."

Yozak snickered. „This, I can totally imagine."

„Though, the room is a pity...I liked sleeping there."

„But it still is no match for Gwendal's, huh?"

„Are you trying to be a smartass?"

„Nope. Not at all."

They grinned at eachother and Conrad's eyes fell on the clock behind Yozak. „I should go. Dinner will be soon and I _so_ _don't_ want to miss it." He smiled into himself, his golden eyes sparkling.

Yozak smirked. „You're so wicked..."

„Wanna join?"

„And you even ASK?!"

*

Despite the wonderfull occassion, the atmosphere at the dinning table was as tense, that, if it was solid, even Conrad would have had problems to cut it with his sword. Yuuri bravely tried to ease it with smalltalk. „So, Yozak. I see you decided to join us today."

„Of course, young master." Yozak winked, absolutely unphased by the tension. „I couldn't miss an engagement party, especially not if it's the engagement party of my partner in crime."

„Yozak."

Yozak ignored him. „And then with my boss, really. That guy certainly knows how to chose. Now he will have complete control over me. Lucky guy."

„Yozak."

„Oh come on, like you aren't happy."

„If you continue this, I will have you thrown out. And now I even have the power to. Without resuming my former position, might I add."

„Kiss my ass."

„If you pull down your pants, gladly."

Whatever Yozak was ready to retort died in his throat. Conrad, actually _Conrad_ said that?! Conrad Weller? The nice, smiling, polite, maou-sitter Conrad Weller? The last time such words passed the lips of his friend was at the academy, 30 years ago, as he was a cocky, permanently pissed-off jerk. And judging how everybody (including Gwendal) choked on their food, they felt the same exact way as Yozak. Where was his captain?! Did something happen?

...Stupid question.

„You know" Yozak was grinning in spite of himself, „maybe the engagement wasn't such a good idea."

Conrad snickered. „I wonder..."

„He's right." The words were, contary to the original statement, serious and everybody turned with questioning gazes to the person that said them.

„Günter..." Yuuri started. „What do you mean with that?"

„It was meant to be a joke, Lord von Kleist." Yozak added. Seriously the man could be such a spoilsport.

„I know that!" Yozak actually flinched as Günter looked at him. Never had he seen such a fierce gaze on the lavendel-haired man's face. „But still, you're right! The engagement is wrong! A very bad idea!"

„Günter!" Gwendal's deep voice resonated through the hall. „We already had this subject!"

Whatever else Gwendal wanted to say, Günter silenced him. „It's not because of me!" The petit man sighed. „I have accepted that you two love eachother, really. I realized that at the conference, as Conrad burst through that heavy door, still weakned from illness and knowing that it isn't his place to do that, but nonetheless determined to help you, stoping to care what others thought and what he should or shouldn't be doing, not caring about the consequenes, only caring about being there with you." Günter shook his head. „It's not my selfishness this time."

„Then what?" Gwendal's voice was still harsh.

„If you were to marry..." he paused.

„Yes? I'm listening."

„Gwendal, you do, you both do know, that there are rules and restrictions in an incestual marriage and also...that condition. You know. You both know. Everybody knows."

„Eeeh..." their eyes travelled to Yuuri. „Not necessarily everybody, Günter."

To everyone's surprise, the royal advisor turned away. He was always ecstasic when His Majesty asked something let himself be taught. But in spite of that, they could understand him. This was a delicate issue.

„Günter?" Yuuri looked around helplessly. Why was everyone looking so down?

Finally Wolfram grew tired of everyone being a coward and chose to explain. „As you might have already realized, in the mazoku society, incestual relationships aren't forbidden, but not liked. The nobles highly disapprove of it and so does the lower nobility, the citizen class and the low class. Incest pairs are outcasts of society. There are only as much people who accept them. But it isn't forbiden, so even if the world turns against them, they still have eachother. Worse is, when the pair splits up. Then they have nobody."

„But why should they-"

„Because it will be always only the two of them."

„Huh?"

„It's forbiden to have kids in an incestual relationship."

„What?!"

„Yes." Yuuri turned to Günter again. „And as far as I know" the lavendelhaired man looked at the pair in question „you both always wanted to have kids."

Conrad smiled ruefully. „Günter, I have given up the wish to have kids 20 years ago."

„But-"

„Listen. If I wanted to have kids, I would have never gotten together with Gwendal. Sure, I love them, but if I can't have them, then I can't. It's as simple."

„I am the same." Gwendal said.

„Sure, we could both marry some nice girl, or some handsom guy, but for what? Only to have a child? In exchange for not being with the one I love? That's too high a price. Besides, the only one, who could come in question besides Gwendal, is Yozak."

Günter frowned at that statement. „And? What's wrong with that?"

To almost everybody's surprise, Conrad averted his gaze. „Forget what I said. I said too mu-"

„I can't have kids."

The room fell silent as everybody gaped at the non-stop cheerfull spy, who looked right at this moment like he bit into an exceptionally sour lemon.

„But...how...wh-"

„Ten years ago I had a miscarriage. And you know what a miscarriage does to halfmazoku males."

„Yozak..."

Said one turned away as he saw the pitifying gazes.

„I'm sorry. I should have thought before speaking."

He turned to Conrad and shook his head. „It's alright. It had to come out sooner or later. And before you start to pry, I'll tell you. The man I was together with back then lost his pregnant fiancé in the war and I was the first one whom he started to warm up to. After several months it started to get really serious and we were talking about engagement, but we passed it off quickly. Neither he nor I were ready for something like that, but we both wanted something more. Something deeper than mere dating. And then we decided to try having kids. But since I was a halfmazoku and he powerless, it took us quite some work. But eventually we succeeded and there was a small life under my heart. Of course I told Gwendal, because he is my boss and Conrad because he is my best friend."

„Though, you never told me who it was."

„I wanted to, after I was deeper into the pregnancy, as we were certain that nothing could go wrong. But after I miscarried in the 4th month and he left me, heartbroken, lonely and disappointed, it didn't matter anymore."

„He left you?!"

Yozak looked at Yuuri and nodded. „We tried to cope with it and start anew, but he didn't have the strength. It was the second child he lost forever, without being able to get to know it, spend time with it, raise it, building a family. It was too much to bear. And I...even if we were together, it seemed like I didn't have anybody, anybody as in a partner, a lover, to support me, someone whom I could lean onto, who could hold me tightly when I was too weak to stand. It was better for the both of us to split up. That way we could deal with it both our way. If we were unhappy in our relatiosnhip and unable to support each other, it was the best we could do." He shook his head vehemently. „Anyway, I'm over it and able to live with it. I had to deal and so I did. Period."

„I see." The room fell into a heavy silence and nobody dared to speak.

But still, there was another matter which had to be settled. „But Conrad..." They looked at Günter, the only person who dared to talk. „Would it be really that much of a problem to submit at least once, for the sake of having children, instead of getting your maternal womb removed?"

„It doesn't need to be removed."

„If you two intend to marry, it is. It's one of the conditions."

„It doesn't need to be removed."

„Don't you unders-"

„Mine has been already removed 20 years ago."

Another heavy silence filled the room.

„What?" Wolfram finally asked in a weak voice.

Conrad sighed, and opened his mouth to explain and he felt a rough hand squeezing his almost painfully. „At Ruttenberg, as you probably know, a sword went straight through my abdomen. It injured my spleen, my liver, my stomach and it scracthed my womb. It could have been healed without any problem, wouldn't it be for the other injuries. They were fatal and needed to be tended to first. But it took too long and the womb kept bleeding. Of course, they could've called more healers, but the womb isn't a vital organ. It was easier to simply remove it, than wait for more healers. And maybe, if they didn't remove it, I would've bled out until the other healers arrived."

There was some more silence in the room. And only to break it, Conrad spoke up again. „I didn't tell anybody, because I didn't want you to worry. Only mother and Yozak knew. Mother has been told and Yozak overheard the healers. At first I kept it a secret before Gwendal, but after some time, he also begun to pry and point out to me, that if I stay with him, I won't be having any children and that's when I told him everything I told you now. That I don't care and even if I did, I couldn't. Because I couldn't as a bottom, and didn't want to as a top. To marry a woman, or some fertile guy for that...marry someone whom I don't love and never will...Only for such a foolish, selfish desire..." Conrad shook his head. „It's not worth it."

„As for me, I'm the same: I don't want to as a top, for the same reasons Conrad doesn't...and I can't as a bottom. I'm infertil and not even my strong maryoku can change that. It's one of those few things maryoku can't influence."

„But don't misunderstand us – we're not together because we can't have...and don't want kids. In the first and furthermost place, we're together because we love each other. If we didn't, we wouldn't be together. It would be impossible for us to put up with each other." At this place Conrad tried a smile. It didn't succeed. „That neither of us can is just a coincidence – lucky or unlucky is a matter of opinion. If anything, it's convenient. But it doesn't change a thing."

And another set of silence reigned the room, this one more heavy than any other silence they have ever expierienced. And it was again Conrad who broke it. Whether it was bravery to face it, or cowardice to run away from it, he didn't know.

„So you see Günter, your worries are out of concern. Though, thank you for caring."

„I have nothing else to say to that." Gwendal said, finally coming to aid for his beloved, fiancé and brother. „Everything I could have said, Conrad already did. I love him and I'm with him because of that and for no other reason."

Their eyes met and finally everybody was able to see the full extent of their love – love of brothers, love of friends, love of companions and the infinite love of two lovers, who were ready to spend their lifetime with each other. Finally the corners of their lips tugged up into small smiles and they both moved simultanously, their bodies joining into a tight embrace.

„I live to love..." Conrad spoke,

„I love to live..." Gwendal said,

„The love illuminating our path,

to what seems to be a happy life." They finished together.

„You know, we never really came up with a good rhyme." Conrad smiled.

„Does it need to rhyme if it already tells everything we are?"

„No." For a moment it was as if Conrad hesitated. But finally, he said: „I'm happy. The only thing I need for that is you."

„Yes."

„Gwendal?"

„What is it?"

„I accept."

* * *

Now, that was mushy.

*sigh*

I hope you liked it.

R&R?

Aki/mana

*


	5. When happy bells of the Heart ring

Well...It turned out long. I hope you don't mind and enjoy it to it's fullest.

darence – and every loyal reviewer): You've got the front row!

Ah, one more thing: Gwendal wonders a lot, I noticed.

Enjoy!

**When we are happy, the bells of our heart ring**

Time was running way too fast, Conrad decided as he found himself being pressed against the library shell, snogging with his brother in the privacy of his office. Yuuri was on earth once again, doing his exams, their mother was yet on another free-love trip and Wolfram and Günter knew better than to come into Gwendal's office while Conrad in there. As for Yozak, the man had a lot to do know. It has been two months since the proposal and the two of them were planning their wedding. That is, they let their wedding planner do that, because obviously, while in strategy and fighting they were the nonplusultra, they sucked at such things as a simple wedding. Conrad would never forget the look Yo-

„You think too much." Gwendal's gruff voice brought Conrad back to reality. „Or is it boring to be kissed by your older brother?" Conrad smiled as he felt his ass being groped. Hard.

„Of course not, oh brother of mine. It´s always a pleasure for me when you kiss me."

„Maybe I should punish you for not paying attention."

„I surely deserve it..."

„I like it when you're so obedient..."

The kiss they shared was intense and sensual it made them both moan in despair. Gwendal pulled Conrad's pants down just enough to have place for what he was intending to do, while the ever feisty Conrad pulled his pants down with one swift move, not bothering to even remove the belt. What a playfull beast...A good thing Gwendal had the reigns ready. He bit Conrad's neck sharply and squeezed the muscular rear, while he pressed him harder into the bookcase. He spread the strong legs apart, while he listened to the raged breathing and the demanding groan as he pushed on finger into the hot opening.

„Gwendal, if you tease me now..." he growled dangerously. If it was anyone else, even Yozak, he would've shuddered at those words, but Gwendal simply chuckkled and bit the earlobe.

„Then what will you do, my little kitty? Nudge me with your paws?"

„Scratch you with my lion-like claws." He did. Gwendal arched his back and gasped.

„You are such a beast...You really need to be reigned in."

Gwendal turned him around and almost slammed him into the bookcase as he thrusted forward into the tight hole. He heard Conrad cry out in pain and pleasure and he himself gave a low grunt. Their wanton cries echoed through the office and their deep moans were the only melody that accompanied the twisted dance their joined bodies danced. As Gwendal seized the cock of his brother slick with precum and squeezed it, a scream of lust vibrated through the body underneath him and broke out into the room in a loud serenade.

Oh how Gwendal loved the music Conrad made. He was always so talented, especially on the piano. His long fingers moving swiftly over the keys...hitting the chords within the instrument with precisity only a swordsman can manage.

Long fingers moving swiftly...the precisity of a swordsman...yes Gwendal loved Conrad's music...

Especially when he cried out like now, when Gwendal hit his sweet spot with a precise thrust. Yes, this time he was the musician and his brother the melody... Conrad cried out again, this time more loudly than before, the scream of lust and shudders of pleasure shaking his body, his insides rhytmically spasming around Gwendal, clenching and softening, clenching and softening, in a fast rhythm, squeezing Gwendal's member painfully and his own release hit him, like a cacophony disturbing their music, ending it...

Conrad sunk to his knees, his chest rising synchronically with the fast heartbeat, his body still shaking with the remaints of pleasure slowly drifting out of him. He uttered a shaky sigh. Oh, how Gwendal loved Conrad's sigh...

„I'm happy that you decided to punish me."

„You're such a..."

„Masochistic brat?"

„I was planning to use sadistic jerk."

Conrad laughed lightly and sighed again as he relaxed his body and leaned against Gwendal. „It's fun to watch you get angry. It makes you always so passionate."

„You are so...spoiled."

„Hmmm...and just whose fault is that? If I remember correctly, you were the one who always gave me everything as soon as I laid eyes on him?"

„You wanted to say ‚gave him the puppy look you knew he couldn't resist'."

„Was I really such a bad boy?"

Touché. Conrad knew all too well that Gwendal never saw...wasn't able to see him as a bad boy, but a cute, little, a bit troublemaking brother an plain simply adorable. Gwendal changed the subject.

„So, what were you thinking about as you didn't pay attention to my lips worshipping your body?"

Conrad smiled. „Nothing in particular. I was just replaying the last two months. Time sure flies..." suddenly he chuckled. „Remember as Yozak found out that we managed to plan our wedding in half an hour?"

Gwendal grunted. „He looked at us as if we were retarded."

Conrad chuckled. „Come to think about it, we probably were."

It happened a month ago. The two of them had finally settled down to plan their wedding at last. They had been engaged for a month and still hadn´t done anything about it, so deciding it was about time, they took a feather and a paper and started the ‚planning'. They were finished in half an hour. That was when Yozak walked in.

_There was a knock on the door and after a grunted approval it opened to reveal a redhead._

„_Hey there! Am I disturbing?"_

_Conrad smiled. „Not really. We just finished, come in."_

„_What is it?" Gwendal asked._

„_Nothing in particular. I_'_m just fairly bored and was wondering if you didn_'_t have a job for me." _

„_I don_'_t. If there was something serious we wouldn_'_t be sitting over this."_

„_What is that anyway?"_

„_The plans for our wedding."_

As Yozak heard the answer, he laughed, thinking it was a joke. It wasn't. Upon hearing that, he snatched the paper away in utter disbelief and the more he read, his expression became one of utter horror.

„_You are telling me that this half of a sheet of paper is your wedding?!" _

_The two of them nodded, looking almost embarassed. _

_Yozak sighed. „Seriously...You didn_'_t even pick the flowers...But if you don_'_t want to think about those things, you can just have a military ceremony. It_'_s a lot easier. You come in your official uniform, with all of your ranks and medals pinned on it, make your pledges in front of the Maou. Easy."_

„_Unfortunately," Conrad_'_s smile was just a tiny bit pained, „at the military ceremony isn_'_t the contributing of the family needed. Mother would never forgive us."_

„_True...Then there_'_s nothing left for you to do, but think about what kind of flowers you would want. Also what colors should represent your relationship, the 5 courses of the food, the cake, the guests, the decoration, the-" _

_It took only one glance between Gwendal and Conrad to decide that they had just found the perfect wedding planner. _

So now the work of the readhead consisted of running from one shop to another, delivery service here, delivery service there, flowers, decorations, staff, oragnizers, cheaper and expensive-er/cheaper and costier,...

They decided that their colors would be red (the symbol of blood) and lilac (the symbol of eternity – originating from blue for faith and red for blood), of course both in lighter shades, since the occassion was a wedding. Dark colors would be inappropriate.

Their flowers would be begonies (I want to take care of you) and Petunies (I'm here for you). Begonies stood for Gwendal and Petunies for Conrad. And for the both of them stood the flower which said ‚I fight for our love': Iris. (AN: I noticed it happens that different countries sometimes have different flower languages. I use the one of my country, which is Slovakia, so don't sew me.) And scattered around, completing the atmosphere and subtly filling out the empty spaces, would be the flowers bearing their names: ‚Secret Gwendal' and ‚Conrad stands upon Earth'. So now, while they did nothing but enjoy themselves, Yozak was running around and organizing their wedding.

A knock brought them back to reality and they both jumped up, still being in the state they were in 5 minutes ago.

„Crap..."

„Wait, where's..."

„Give us a minute!"

„Come in."

As Yozak stuck his head in, he saw nothing but two perfectly neat men, both sitting on separarate chairs, signing separate papers, smiling at him from separate ends of the table.

„Yozak. Is something the matter?"

The redhead eyed them suspiciusly. „I can come back later..."

„There's no need to. We just finished." Yozak snickered at his boss' words, while Conrad´s smile looked way too forced. „Come in. Did something happen?"

„Not really..." Yozak came inside and closed the door behind himself. „I just thought that maybe we could set a date for the wedding." As he came near, Conrad noticed bangs under his eyes. He frowned only a little.

Gwendal raised an eyebrow. „Is it not early?"

„It would help me a lot. Knowing when the preparations need to be finished is better than to make everything ‚deadline not specified'."

Gwendal nodded. „I see." He looked at Conrad questioningly. The swordsman turned back to Yozak.

„How long would you need with the recent stand of things?"

„Around one month, maybe with one or two weeks reserve."

The brothers looked at eachother.

_Are you ready?_

_Are you?_

_Do you want this really?_

_I decided it long ago and you?_

_I did. I am._

_I want to._

_Yes._

And finally they turned to their trusted friend and nodded. „One month and two weeks later we will marry. You have time untill then."

Yozak bowed his head. „Roger that." He turned to leave, but the voice of his captain stoped him.

„And Yozak?"

„Yes captain?"

„Don't overwork yourself." Yozak turned to look at his best friend. „You seem tired. Go and lay down."

A serene smile tugged on Yozaks lips before it broke into his usual smirk and he winked. „Hai, hai, taicho." He said teasingly and left the room.

*

Yes, time sure flied, because they didn't even notice how one month passed and one morning Yozak burst into the room Gwendal and Conrad shared since the ‚painted inscription incident' and demanded Conrad to get dressed for shopping. They both gave him a blank look. Shopping for what?

„For the sample for the dress of course!" was the simple answer accompanied by a very wide and vicious grin. Both Conrad and Gwendal paled at that statement and Conrad fought the sudden urge to burry himself in the blankets and cling to Gwendal for his dear life. He didn't doubt for a second that Yozak meant it. Neither of them did. But as Yozak exploaded in gales of laughter and managed to say between them, that it was a joke, Conrad was ready to kill. And Gwendal also.

However, Yozak survived it and now Conrad found himself with his best friend and his mother in a textil shop, having to chose between ten different samples.

„The azure blue would look perfect on you!"

„I vote for the tyrquise!"

„How about the green one?"

„Yellow!

„Pink!"

„NO!"

Yozak snickered while Cheri-pouted. „Then how about the green with the field flowers? Or the baby-blue one with those hearts?"

Conrad looked like he was about to either faint or run away. Maybe he could elope with Gwendal?

Yozak narrowed his eyes. „Captain...how about you chosing for a change?"

Conrad sighed. His original plan was to get into a shop, explain what he was **not** going to wear and let the two crazed _woman_ do the work. Wrong decision. It looked like he really had no other choice than to decide this alone. And thinking about it – he was the one who was going to wear it. It really would be better if he picked.

He started walking around the shop. And really, he found a few which caught his interest, but either one he pointed at, either Yozak or his mother vehemently shook their heads. Slowly it started looking like he really had to chose the blue with the hearts, when finally his eyes caught in their periphere vision a light cloth...

*

It was already sunset as Conrad burst into Gwendal's office.

„Conrad..."

The swordsman made straight for Gwendal and before Gwendal could blink, he was in his lap, snuggling close and whimpering.

„That bad?"

The sound Conrad made was so out of character, that it made Gwendal worry. What did those crazy woman do with his fiacé?!

„They wanted to put me into a pink suit with a blue skirt embeded with hearts...."

Gwendal clutched Conrad´s shoulder almost painfully.

„But I didn't let them."

The sigh of relief was very audible and Conrad seemed to relax too.

„I'll be wearing a suite."

„Thankshinou."

„I had to stand straight with my arms spread out for hours."

„Why is that?"

„They took meassures to be able to sew it."

„MOTHER IS GOING TO SEW YOUR SUIT?!!!"

„Yup. Why do you think I'm so devastated?"

Gwendal sighed as he craddled his little baby brother and pulled him near, pressing him tightly to his chest. „Let's go to bed."

„Yeah..."

„Before you fall asleep sitting in my lap."

„Ye...."

„Conrad?"

„-has't?"

„Do I have to carry you?"

With sheer willpower alone Conrad straightened up and looked at Gwendal with tired eyes, but nonetheless smiling. „You do need to practice, you know." He almost mumbled.

„Not today." Gwendal helped him to stand up and let go, but as he saw Conrad sway he quickly put an arm around him and help him up uder his shoulder. „Let's get you to our room."

Conrad sighed in content.

*

Another morning came, but it passed by unnoticed by the two figures sleeping in the warm comfy bed, enjoying the sweet oblivion of sleep. Only on the third try when each four of the maids banged on the door, Conrads heavy eyelids slowly fluttered open and he groggily sat up and looked sleepily around. The sleepiness fell from him in the instant he saw the sun standing high over the horizon, high enough to be already a little before noon.

He jumped from the bed, vagualy hearing a grunt coming from the remaining blankets, but he didn't care as he almost charged for the bathroom to put himself into a state which was at least presentable, if not perfectly neat.

As he emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed, but barefoot and the uniform jacket still open, Gwendal was only rubbing his tired eyes.

„Get up and dressed! We overslept!"

„Come back to bed..."

„Your precious paperwork is standing still!"

„Come back to bed..."

„Since when are you this lazy?! Up!" Conrad seized him by the arm and tried to lift him up, but he was caught by surprise as his brother pulled him down and pinned him into the soft sheets, still warm with their body heat.

„Come back to bed." Gwendal repeated himself for the third time while placing lazy kisses along Conrad's jawline.

„Gwendal! We can't now..."

„Hmmm...why?"

„It's almost noon!"

The kisses stoped and the body froze. Conrad breathed a sigh of relief and started getting up, but he was stoped again and the kisses ressumed, now accompanied by licks on his neck.

„Gwendal?"

„If we overslept so long, an hour or two doesn't matter that much now, does it?"

Conrad sighed, but he surrendered himself. „I guess no. Not at all..." This round would go to Gwendal. Besides, those sloppy kisses felt so damn good...

It was when, besides his jacket, his shirt was open too and his uniform pants halfway down, that the last of the three brothers burst into the room.

„Brother, I think we let you sleep for lon...g enou...gh..."

Wolfram gaped. Conrad blinked. Gwendal stared.

„Wolfram..." Conrad already opened his mouth to say ‚it's not what it looks like!', but he stoped himself before he even breathed the first word. Saying it would only wvaste his breath.

„You...you.." their little brother was speechless and for once in his life he couldn't even find the strength to yell.

„Go to my office. We'll talk there."

Wolfram stiffly nodded and marched out without any other word. For a few moments they both kept watching the door their brother disappeared behind just now. Then they both sighed.

„This is..."

„Bad."

„Exactly. ...I guess I really should get dressed."

„Yeah. And I'll finish dressing up. And somehow will my hard-on away."

„Maybe a cold shower would help."

„With you?"

...

„Go wash yourself Gwendal."

„Yessir."

30 minutes later they stepped into the office. Wolfram was standing next to the window, his gaze unfocused and melancholic as he looked outside. Gwendal had to clear his throat so that Wolfram would notice them, but the blonde didn't move.

„Wolfram..." Conrad started cautiously, but he didn't get to finish.

„I don't want to hear it."

„Wolfram..."

„Save your breath Weller."

Conrad sighed almost inaudibly and let his head fall. Gwendal gave him a sideway glance and then turned to Wolfram, chosing to approach his little brother in Conrad's stead.

„We're engaged and want to marry. What did you expect from us?" he tried to be reasonable and Wolfram huffed.

„I expected my brothers have more dignity than this!" he turned towards them, eyes fierce, an inferno blazing within them. If Conrad had only a bit less courage, he would've taken a step back. But he didn't budge an inch, not even as his treasured, younger brother headed towards him on colision course. Conrad expected a punch, a blow, a hit, or anythig in this direction and he intended not to struggle, or block any of the blows his younger brother would give him, no. He would let him release his anger on him, and he wouldn't call himself Lion of Ruttenberg anymore if he didn't, but...instead of hitting him and beating him to death, Wolfram simply pushed him away, making him lose balance momentarily, and marched out of the office, slamming the door behind himself. And seriously, Conrad didn't know what to think of it. It wasn't untill a heavy hand descended upon his shoulder, that he moved, casting a sideway glance towards his other – older brother.

„He'll be fine." He heard the reassuring voice and he found himself nodding.

„I hope so. I really hope so. Actually I wish for it. And it would be better than any wedding present." With that he raised his hand and laid it on the one on his shouder. A strong arm wrapped around his waist and he felt himself being pressed into a strong, muscular chest. Gwendal said nothing. And Conrad's already wounded Heart gained another scar.

*

The rest of the day didn't go so well either. For once, a new set of letters waited on his table. Since their engagement became public, Gwendal has found every morning a stack of private correspondence on his table...and none of it was one of the good kind. Mostly the not less than 5 sides long letters consisted mainly of insults (the most of them in Conrad's direction) and the worst wishes, occassionaly reprimands of how they should rethink it, because it wasn't right, it was sick, it was wrong and so on. Occassionally letters containing only one sentence came with somethinng along the line: _Die, dirty scum_. Needless to say, Gwendal ripped the letters to shreds before Conrad saw them, or, shinou-forbid, read them, but he knew there was no way in hell that his younger brother didn't know about their existence.

This became even more clear to him, as Conrad's eyes fell onto the stack Gwendal hasn't been able to eliminate, because of their late wake, and his look became unreadable for a moment. Then he closed his eyes and let a small sigh slip, barely audible to hear. Gwendal tossed them into the garbage right away.

„It's not like it matters. Tomorrow there will be more."

„Gwendal..."

„No. Forget it. We're getting married."

Conrad sighed. „As Your Excellency commands."

„Conrad..." Gwendal wlaked towards him. „You can't possibly expect the people take this lightly and accept it."

Conrad smiled. „I don't expect anything. It's just...a bit bothersom."

Gwendal raised an eyebrow. „Bothersom."

„Yes, Gwendal. Bothersom. Nothing more, nothing less."

Gwendal watched him for a while, until he too, sighed. „Very well then. If you don't mind, you're dismissed. I have work to do."

Conrad smiled lightly. „Yessir." _(AN: Yassir? Yassir Arafat is the guy in China? I thought he was in the Middle East! - Sorry, just had to put that in ^^)_

*

True enough, the letters didn't stop. But a week before the wedding a pleasent surprise waited for Gwendal...actually 8 pleasent surprises. 8 letters. He already seized them to throw them into the garbage as the Name von Kleist caught his name. Why in seven hells would of all people _Günter_ write him? They came across each other every day, after all. Actually, they were already on speaking terms. So why would he need to...

The answer came as he opened the envelope and started reading. It started:

_Gwendal,_

_I'm deeply sorry for the pain I caused you both – you and Conrad in the last weeks._

From that point on his day became steadily better, with every word he read. Günter's letter was filled with sincere friendship and regret over his behavior and how very much luck he wished them into their shared future.

The next was Densham's letter, which was downright excited. It was written in a cheerfull manner and it ended with how much he was looking forward to the ceremony and that he would be arriving with Waltorana. (Gwendal raised an eyebrow at this). He added a few pictures for the design of the dress, supposedly high fasion.

Lady von Rochefort sent them her regards and wished them a long life together and that she would like them to visit sometime after the wedding for a cup of tea.

Lord von Gyllenhall's letter was similar. He wrote that they had his full support and if they needed anything, to feel free to come to him at any time.

In the same sense was Lord von Redford's letter. He also said that he fully supported their decission and that he didn't expect any less of them. He told them to stay strong and never cease to fight if needed, because what they had was worth it, as their lives. Gwendal intended to give this letter to Conrad. All of them anyway.

The most beautiful letter came from the Wincott house. It was written by both Delchias and Odell and was mostly adressed to Conrad. It was written in such a way that it made Gwendal gulp, trying to hold back the tears sneaking into his eyes. He knew that the von Wincott family cared about his younger brother, but he never knew how much... They wrote that they were sincerely happy for Conrad, that he found his place in life and that he had their every support and love a _son_ and _brother_ can only have. It ended with the words: _I wish you luck, my son. Odell_ and then there were the signatures of Delchias and Rinji. Gwendal thought that he would never be able to smile like this again.

At the sight of Stoffel's letter he became more cautious. He doubted that the man agreed with this. And he learned how wrong he was. The letter said that in spite of his beliefs he was happy for them, mainly because they made his sister happy, happier than she has been in years. Not a word was mentioned about His Majesty.

There was one last letter left. Gwendal picked the envelope up and stared at it for several moments before finally opening it.

_Lord von Voltaire,_

_To make myself clear, my mind didn't change from our last meeting. _

He expected as much already. Gwendal considered throwing the letter away. But then his eyes caught the word _However_.

*

The week passed and suddenly it was the day of their wedding.

„Are you sure the security is tight enough?"

„Yes."

„Are you convinced that nothing will happen?"

„Yes."

„Can you assure me of that?"

„Chill, Your Excellency. Nothing's going to happen."

„How can you be so sure?! What if-"

„Your Excellency, CHILL!" A sigh. „Don't you have any faith in me? The Castle is guarded by the best guards. Outside each gate, behind each gate, next to every window, two guards at each door and the entire great hall is surrounded by guards, so chill!"

With a heavy sigh Gwendal sunk into his chair. „You're right. I just want this day to be perfect."

Yozak approached the table with a smile. „I know. Your little brother deserves as much, huh?"

„...Yeah. He does."

The wedding planner sat down onto the wooden desk. „I guess it's really love, huh?" His words held a slight taint.

„Yozak, I..."

The spy shook his head. „No. Just no, Your Excellency."

„It's Gwendal."

„Eh?"

„I said, it's Gwendal. Call me Gwendal."

For a moment Yozak blinked before his lips quirked up into something between a sincere smile and a smirk. „As you wish, Gwendal."

He stood up, his cheerfull self again. „I'm going to check on captain. He's sure stressed out as hell."

„Do that."

*

„Yozak, for the upteenth time, I'm fine."

„But your're marrying today!" Was it only him, or did his best friend really sound disappointed?

„A person I'm together with for twenty years. In the current state, a marriage is only a mere formality. I'm not even changing my name."

Yozak sighed. „I still can't believe you're so calm..."

„How couldn't I be? This day has been organized by my best friend. I believe there's nothing to worry about."

„Cap...Captain...Thanks..."

„Well, this is rare." Conrad smiled at him. „For you to blush...Anyway, there's no need for modesty. You have been working very hard on this in these past two and half months and I have faith in you."

Yozak grinned. „True. Say, you might as well get changed."

„Into my official uniform, I suppose."

„Yeah, the military ceremony will be held first. After that the civil, in the early afternoon. We need to prepare you at first, after all." He gave his captain a playfull wink and Conrad smiled at him.

„I'm happy." He hesitated for a second. „Yozak?"

„Yeah?"

„Thank you for everything you have done for us."

Their eyes met and Yozak understood immediately that they weren't talking only about the marriage. His smile turned serene. „There's nothing to thank for."

„You're mistaken. There's a lot to thank for. Really a lot. So, thank you, Yozak."

It didn't take a second for them to fall into a tight embrace.

*

As said, the military ceremony was very plain and regardless of family name, rank and gender, always the same. The two of them had to go through a line created by their squadrons, the groom's on the right side, the ‚bride's' on the left. As they reached the Maou, they had to kneel down in front of him and he would ask them about their loyalty towards the state, towards each other and towards their honor. Finally they would swear themselves to each other and finally pledge to the Maou as a pair – as one.

The only difference was that as the general and Chieff of State Gwendal was being married by the only one higher than him – the King himself. The other soldiers were always being married by him – as the chieff – the commander – the general of the army.

The ceremony was always held outdoors, which was why Gwendal was tense during the whole procedure – one never knew when some fanatic, maniac, or radical would go berserk and attack them, foolishly believing that this was wrong, what they had. But he wouldn't know, couldn't know, how right it felt for the both of them. But as his and Conrad's eyes met for one moment of infinity, he suddenly felt calm and secure. There was something in those honeybrown eyes, which calmed him in one instant. That's true...while he was with Conrad, nothing could harm him, right? Not while his brother was the Lord Protector, the Lion of Ruttenberg, Hero of Shin Makoku and most importantly: A strong man. A soldier. A fighter. A warrior.

Without any incident or strange occurence, they reached the castle and they parted, both heading into their respective chambers to prepare properly for the much more complicated civil ceremony.

*

It was customary to wear respectively one dark and one light costume of matching colors. They chose blue, because that was the color which suited both of them. Gwendal's would be indigo matching his eyes and Conrad's would be...really, what shade?

Gwendal straightened up in shock as he realized that he had no idea how Conrad's clothes would look. That could prove to be troublesome since it was their mother who...along with Yozak... Cold sweat broke over Gwendal as he thought about it.

Similar thoughts invaded Conrad as he stared at the box in front of him where his supposed suite should be and a grinning Yozak and his innocently smiling mother didn't really ease his worries.

„Come on, captain! It really isn't as bad as you think it is! Besides, we put a lot of work into it, so you could at least appreciate it! And also, it isn't like you can change it now."

Conrad turned towards him, his smile visibly forced. Finally he nodded. „I guess you're right." Besides he was a man. And true men don't run away...even if they were about to be publicly humiliated. With a deep breath he finally opened the box and took out the contents.

*

„Gwendal, pacing the room won't make it better, or change things."

„I don't care!"

„You'll be sweaty."

„I don't care!"

„You'll smell."

„I SAID I don't care!!!"

Anissina sighed. She has been locked with him in his room for one long hour, trying to calm her friend down. Without success. Out of sheer despair Gwendal had called her to wait with him and now it proved to be only a waste of time. There was still one hour left to the ceremony and all those experiments she could be doing...

*

„You look dashing!"

„Woooow captain, just woooow..."

„Are you suuure?"

Conrad had serious doubts about their choice as he regarded himself in the mirror. It was just so...unlike him...

„Positive!" his mother chirped. „You resemble your father so much!"  
So little, Conrad corrected her in his mind.

„Oh come on captain!" Yozak threw one arm around his shoulder. „Gwendal will strip you with his look. Pretty much everybody in the hall, I suppose."

„For sure!" his mother squeeled.

Conrad sighed, resigning. He had little of choice now, anyway, so he simply was to acknowledge defeat and surrender before he lost more of his...soldiers? Pride? Dignity? He couldn't think straight anymore.

„Fine...Now, since I'm all set, the ceremony could start right away, no? Why should we wait another hour?"

The frowns he got he didn't like at all.

„All set?"

„You are so silly sometimes!"

„What about your appearence?"

„You can't marry without a proper style!"

He paled. „Wait, you can't possibly..."

He was silence as his mother and his best friend (traitor!) seized him and pushed him into a chair. „Sit! Let us handle this!"

„We start with the hair!"

„Stop..."

*

One hour later everyone was gathered in the great hall, Gwendal standing in his indigo suite in front of the stairs, Yuuri on top of them, behind him the fountain flowing in an endless fall, never stoping...That was when the door opened and Gwendal turned 180 degrees on his heels. What he saw made his breath die out and heart skip several beats. There he stood...Conrad...and he looked...he looked...breathtaking. Litterally. Really litterally, because it seemed as if everything, even time stoped only to admire him and his...his...beauty? No...It wasn't beauty...He was rather, more along the lines of georgous. Drop dead georgous.

A suit of the palest blue Gwendal had ever seen covered his muscular frame, a shirt of the most intense azure peaking out. It brought out every curve of his body, from the broad shoulders, to the perfectly flat stomach and the hips...oh by the great one, the hips...His lean legs were underlined with tight trousers, but not inappropriately tight as Yozak wore them, but tight enough to give a hint of the fine cruves. And for once in his life, instead of boots, he wore shoes, cloud white shoes perfectly matching with the light colors, making him glow even more brightly.

But what Gwendal's look settled on was the face. It was...undescribable. He didn't know how his mother and Yozak achived the silver sparkle of his eyes coming fully into sight, blinding him, or how his face could shine like the brightest light. But the most significant thing on him was the hair. His dark auburn hair was for once in his life glistening in the lights of the hall and the otherwise messy bangs curved inwards, reminding him of the natural waves of Conrad's hair which adorned his head before he cut them off on a spontanous whim. His left eye was almost covered, his strong jaw hidden completely, the hair falling forwards into his face, creating a game of shadow and light. He looked almost unearthly.

„_There, a bit more to the side..."_

„_Ill add a little powder."_

„_No! You are absolutely not going to-"_

„_Silence. Right now, Im the cheff here. The powder will mate you face and it will bring out the silver in your eyes."_

„_There. Ready."_

„_Finished too."_

„_So captain? What do you say?"_

„_What did you do?!!"_

Admittedly, at first Conrad was reluctant about his 'new look', finding it too artificial, but as the doors to the hall opened and all eyes open wide settled on him, mouth agape, the chin somewhere on the floor, he decided that maybe it wasn't that bad.

He looked around and noticed that almost everybody whom they invited was there. The nobles, Hube and Nicola along with El, some unknown faces, mostly young ones, probably families of the nobles. There were only a few old ones and Conrad suspected it was because of the disagreement with this marriage. The youths obviously didn't care. For them it was just an occassion to get together and get drunk. Oh well. Unless they didn't make trouble, it was fine. It semeed that the oldest in the room was Odell von Wincott. As he noticed him, Conrad inclined his head towards him and got it returned with a smile that seemed almost proud.

But Conrad's heart saddened as he saw that Adalbert wasn't present. He had invited the lone wolf along with his companions, hoping they would share this day with him, but obviously, Adalbert didn't feel like it and the others didn't feel the need to come without him. But Conrad didn't blame either. He understood.

Several gulps and gasps brought him back to reality and he noticed that still everyone was looking at him like he was a miracle. And Gwendal...Gwendal didn't seem to know how to move. Conrad couldn't but smile proudly. And he took a step forward and he felt that he was approaching the future.

There were collective gulps and gasps in the room, but Gwendal still didn't breathe. He couldn't. He couldn't breath, speak, let alone move. He was mesmerized by the sight. And then Conrad smiled, shyly or proudly he didn't know (but probably the latter, knowing exactly just how narcissistic Conrad could be) and Gwendal's world stoped existing completely. The only thing that remained was Conrad.

A smiling Conrad, smiling one of those rare smiles, one of those which reached his eyes and betrayed how he really felt. And Gwendal could feel through their sudden invisible bond, that he felt happy. Truly happy. Proud. Self-conscious even. Proud of himself, less because of how stunning he looked and more because of this step he decided to make.

And then they stepped forwards and time was spinning again, spinning fast, as if trying to catch up with those several tousand moments it missed by admiring the half-god which decided to bless them with his presence.

His mother lead Conrad towards Gwendal and joined their hands, Yozak following and stopping just one step behind Conrad. He wore a dress (what else?), this time a decent one. It was periwinkle blue, making his eyes piercing blue and his hair sunset red, his muscular arms and broad shoulders covered with round sleeves, leaving only a small part around the throat exposed. A silver necklace hung around his neck, a blue choker with a single amber stone surrounded by a chain of pearls covering his apple. His mother also wore a blue dress, her's spring-sky blue, accenting the hair and making her esmerald eyes seem like the green of a flower-field in spring. In shape it didn't differ from her official dress, it was only less provocative, with a shorter slit and instead of a colletage it went around her shoulders. Anissina's navy-blue dress was similar. Only her skirt was wider and she wore a crimson capellet.

After their mother joined their hands, Yuuri spoke up: „We have gathered here at this serious occassion...that was how Murata, His Grace the Great Sage, told me that these were the words to begin this particular ceremony with." A short silence followed. „However, I don't feel that this occassion is serious. Not when Conrad smiles like that and Gwendal doesn't frown. Not when Yozak and Anissina are inconspiciously wiping away tears and Cheri-sama is openly crying. With all this considered, I don't see why this should be called a serious occassion."

Gwendal noticed the look of slight surprise which graced Conrad's eyes as he looked at the young king. „Yuuri..."

Yuuri indeed. That brat has done it again.

„It's rather a happy one and that's why I decided to start it with that: We have gathered here at this happy occassion...if that's alright?"

With that he turned to Murata, who wore a serene smile. „The ceremony has officially already started, Shibuya, with the words I told you, so I don't see where there should be a problem."

Yuuri smiled a smile which said he knew about this, actually planned it. „If it's like that, then let me say: We have gathered here at this happy occassion when two persons, two hearts filled with true love and deep affection stand here in front of me, waiting patiently for the words to seal their already existing bond." He glanced at Murata again, this time to assure himself that he spoke the right words. Even though he memorized them for two months straight, he still wasn't so sure that he knew them. But as Murata nodded, he continued.

„It might be true, that they are bound already by blood, but I had the chance to witness the sincere love of two lovers between them and because of that I have no objections against this bond. Whoever has, he speak now."

Gwendal could feel Conrad tense, just as he tensed himself. They waited for what seemed to be an eternity, but no one spoke. The thought, that right now would be the best time for an attack to stop this marriage, crossed his mind.

„Very well. I take it as their bond is accepted by those gathered in this room. Who out of the family will step out to guarantee the acceptance from the side of the family?"

Cheri-sama, still holding their joined hands, according to the tradition, spoke up: „I do. First and foremost I do, as the mother of these two persons, whose hands I am holding, of these two hearts, I brought to life. I, their mother accept this bond."

„With joining their hands and holding them motherly, you prove your words. You may let go." She did and took one step back.

„One string can rip, two might not. Who else is there to assure us?"

„I, the brother of their mother, uncle by blood, I do." Stoffel stepped forward and smiled at the surprised brothers. Not that they didn't guess that he would speak for them too, since the incident with Wolfram convinced them that their baby-brother surely wouldn't, but they didn't expect his words come out in such a...kind...and caring, truly caring...sincere voice.

„With saying that you prove yourself. Come near." Stoffel did as he was told and stood two steps behind them, on Cheri's right.

„Two strings might not rip, three surely won't. Who else is there to assure us?" At least two persons from the family had to officially accept the marriage, but ideally there would be three. But both Gwendal and Conrad were sure, that no one else would speak up. Mainly because there was no one else besides Wolf-

„I, their brother, sharing half of their blood, bound by blood, I do."

As that voice sounded, their heads whipped around, both of them openly gaping at the youngest of them three, their little brother, the one who supposedly cast them away and the one who was just now accepting them...

„I know, that I was against it, I know how wrong this should be, but as Yuuri said those words...with Conrad smiling like that and Gwendal not wearing a frown and how happy this occassion actually was..." he looked into their eyes with sincerity, and the thought whether Conrad would smile from ear to ear crossed Gwendal's mind. „I realized how selfish I have been. All this time. All these years. I love my big brother and I love my little big brother," (Conrad gulped silently and Gwendal vagualy wondered if he was near tears) „I really do and I wish them luck. From the bottom of my heart."

For several moments there was silence in the hall. And then...

„How wonderfull! As expected of my cute Wolfram to accept the sincere love of his two brothers!" And before Wolfram saw it, he was pressed into his mothers rich (fortunately covered) bossom.

„Mother!"

Yuuri was grinning as he said: „With saying that you prove yourself. Come near." And while his mother returned to her place, Wolfram stood two steps behing her, on her left.

And suddenly Yuuri realized he forgot his text. With a look of sheer horror he turned to Murata, who smiled reassuringly and mimicked with his lips the lines. And the young king remembered. „Ah, yes!"

Realizing that he uttered this aloud he laughed embarassedly and scratched the back of his head, but as he saw Gwendal's lips curling upwards and Conrad's shoulders shaking from surpressed laughter, he relaxed. „As I was saying...With this, the closed circle of family has accepted this bond. But what about the open circle of friends? Is there anyone who can promise to support this bond openly to the world?"

Anissina came forward and laid her hand on Gwendal's shoulder. „I, Anissina, a friend from for a long time, who has witnessed this bond growing, I do."

„I take you by your word, friend. Your support is welcomed."

And then there was silent clacking of heels, as Yozak came forward with slow steps. There was something in his look that made Yuuri anxious and then he rememebered the scene in Gwendal's office, several months ago, the confession, the story behind it and most importantly the part he played in that story. He came forward until he was directly next to Conrad and laid his hand gently on the shoulder of his...indeed. His what?

„I...Yozak...a..." the same question was obviously stoping Yozak from continuing. What was he? A friend? No...Never. He never was and never will be. Just as he never will be their lover. There was a movement in his periphere vision and he turned only to meet two brown eyes. Brown eyes sparkling with silver streaks, questioning, understanding, expectant, waiting...

He smiled. „Excuse me. I got distracted." He took a deep breath. „I, Yozak, their companion, a person they hold dear, who has witnessed the depth of this bond, I do." His eyes travelled from Conrad's to Gwendal's and back and the pair understood. He would stay.

„I take you by your word, companion, dear person. Your support is welcomed." It really is, he added in his mind. „With this the open circle of friends has showed the support to this pair, granting them access to the world and the future Conrad Weller and Gwendal von Voltaire are heading to."

„For this, we are gratefull." Conrad and Gwendal chorused.

„Then I shall ask you, Conrad Weller, brother of your husband, do you widen the bond you have and are you willing to carry it, through good and through bad, through sickness and health, through rich and through poor, untill death does you part?"

„Yes, I do. Yes, I am. Yes, I will."

„Be wed." Yozak laid a ring into Conrad's hand and Yuuri continued. „Then I shall ask you, Gwendal von Voltaire, brother of your wife," (Yuuri wavered a little at the word) „do you widen the bond you have and are you willing to carry it, through good and through bad, through sickness and health, through rich and through poor, untill death does you part?"

„Yes, I do. Yes, I am. Yes, I will."

„Be wed." And Anissina laid a ring into Gwendal's hand.

„Stand for your words." Yuuri said and the pair exchanged their rings and joined their second hands.

„Three roots of family, will you accept this bond they stood for untill death does you take?"

„Yes."

„Two chains of friendship, will you support this bond they stood for untill death does you take?"

„Yes." (Yozak's reply was a little louder than Anissina's)

„Show us your resolve."

Yozak and Anissina moved simultanously, both of them reaching for the same two ribbons, one purple and one red. First they raised the red ribbon and laid it diagonally across the joined hands. „Bound by Blood." They did the same with the purple one, laying it across the red. „Bound by Love."

Cheri, Stoffel and Wolfram moved too and took a golden sheet. Together they spread it over the hands. „Love by Blood."

Yuuri came down the stairs and as he reached the pair he laid his hands on the sheet. „With this, I, Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri, seal your bond. What blood, love and magic bounded, nobody shall break. So their bond is sealed."

„Together they stand, together they fight, untill death bonded, husband and wife." Their wedding chant. Yes – they stood and fought together. That was what they were: Fighters.

(The wedding chant was a simple sentence, a chant the wed pair had to say simultanously to present their newly formed bond. There were actually 3 of them and the choice depended completely on the pair. Gwendal and Conrad chose the more masculine one, which was often used by male pairs. But it was no rule, just like it wasn΄t rule that female pairs use use the more feminine form and the opposite sex pairs use the third form.

Sharing their dreams, sharing their life, untill death bonded – husband and wife.

**Together they stand, together they fight, untill death bonded – husband and wife.**

Live for the future, live for the light, untill death bonded – husband and wife.

The 3 wedding chants. Simple words and yet they held so much meaning. They were words which sealed a billion of hearts, promises, people...Just like they sealed them now.)

Finally, finally...Conrad looked into Gwendal's eyes and what he saw made his breath hitch. His eyes...his eyes were...smiling...

And Conrad grinned from ear to ear.

Murata cleared his throat, his glasses glinting. „On Earth, we have a tradition, that the newlyweds kiss in front of everybody to show that they belong now to each other. Usually, the priests says: You may kiss the bride. Lord von Voltaire, would you mind?"

Gwendal went bright red. „I...that is...Now?! I mean...in public?! That is-"

But he was silenced as a pair of strong arms wrapped around his shoulder and rough lips glued themselves to his own a wicked chuckle escaping them.

„Waaaah..."

„As expected, Gwendal wouldn't..."

„Conrad!"

„WELLER!"

„Way to go, captain!!!"

Conrad tore himself from Gwendal, giggling absolutely uncharacteristically and winked at Yozak in a ‚What can I say? I'm simply awesome' matter and without any warning, the spy suddenly burst out into howls of laughter. And all hell broke loose.

Suddenly the windows broke and soldiers marched into the room, drawn swords held high, all of them running towards the newlyweds. „Die you dirty scum!"

The moment it happened, Wolfram was next to Yuuri and dragged him along with Murata into safety. Conrad, who has reached for his sword the moment the sound of shattering glas sounded and found that he didn't have it, was now scanning the room for something in his reach what he could use as a weapon for time being, but found none. Everything was too far away. But maybe he could use the carpet?

„How could this happen?!"

His whipped around towards Gwendal, and what he saw confirmed his guess. He was shouting at Yozak.

„You were responsible for the security!"

„Gwendal!!!" but Gwendal ignored his ‚brand-new wife'.

„My apologies, Your Excellency, but we'll deal with this later! Right now there's no time for this!"

With that Yozak pulled out from somewhere a mini-crossbow and fired once, at the head of the soldiers. He missed.

„HA! Think you can shoot me with such a pathetic shot?!!!"

Yozak sighed. „No helping it then." He turned towards Conrad, with an apologetic look. „Sorry. I really wanted to avoid bloodspill at your wedding, but..."

He turned away and lunged forward and a moment later the leader fell to the ground, blood seeping through a wound on his chest, caused by Yozak's dagger the spy had conveniently hid under his skirt, which has changed it's color from that beautifull deep periwinkle blue to the dark crimson color of blood. He yanked the sword out of the fallen man's hands and belowed: „Conrad! Catch!" Reflexively Conrad caught the sword thrown at him. „They're after you!"

Conrad had figured as much already, since it seemed that none of those soldiers wanted to fight Yozak, no matter how much he tried to hold them back. And there was no way their target would be a noble.

„Stop them!"

Conrad's eyes widened as he heard that voice and suddenly there was a bunch of ninjas in front of him. „Raven?"

„Stoffel?" Gwendal turned around with a surprised look on his face. The thatch-haired man smiled at him and Gwendal's surprise increased.

But ninjas weren't the only thing that appeared in front of them. „Your Excellency!"

„Sargent Conolly? Corporal Lindt?" And several other brown-clad soldiers. Conrad's soldiers.

„It'll be alright. This is your wedding, so leave the fighting to us."

„Relax, capt'n!"

Now, where did Yozak come from so suddenly? Wasn't he a second ago over there?

„Lieutenant, what are the orders?"

„Scatter and catch the traitors. Kill only when necessary."

„Roger!" As the handfull of soldiers did as they were told, Yozak turn briefly to Conrad. „Go! They are after you, so fighting now would be running into their arms."

„But-"

„As expected, there was no way the Lion of Ruttenberg would have a quiet wedding..."

Conrad whipped around as he heard the voice he absolutely didn't expect to hear this evening. „Adalbert! You came..."

The outcast smirked. „First I thought it was one of your 'puns' but as I heard the rumors spreading I thought it could turn out to be interesting, so I came."

Conrad smiled. Yeah, sure. „You're late."

„Che. I think that my timing is just perfect. Now, why don't you go enjoy yourself and let us take care of these minor inconvenience?" with that he took his fighting stance beside Yozak.

„But..."

„Also, you can't let them take your wedding night, can you?" and with a wink, Yozak and Adalbert charged simultanously. Conrad wanted to follow them, but a strong hand seized his arm.

„Gwendal?"

„They're right. You would be doingl just what they want you to. And this time, there's no need for it."

Conrad looked at him thoughtfully. True, but...

„Stop being so stubborn!"

And Conrad realized that this was the only reasonable thing he could do. After all, from this day on, it wasn't only he and his fate he had to consider. „You're right. Let's retreat." He looked the scene over. „They're almost finished, anyway."

Sure enough, half an hour later, Yozak entered the throne room (the only room with a capacity to hold up to 200 people), blood all over him, his gown no longer blue, but dark red. „Phew..." he breathed out. „We have secured them. Only 3 have died."

„Yozak." The spy flinched at the harsh tone. It wasn't that he wasn't already used to it, it was rather what it implied. And that he felt the same exact way. „You were responsible for the security and you swore to me, that nothing will happen, so explain us in this instant how-"

„Gwendal, if you don't shut up in this instant, I'll divorce."

Needless to say, it worked perfectly and all eyes were set on Conrad. „If I might remind you, it wasn't only the security Yozak was responsible for, but the whole wedding. From ordering the flowers to sending invitations to around 200 people. I'm sure that there is a perfectly _human_ reason for this incident."

„Actually, not human this time, captain." Yozak looked at him. „I'm sorry, Gwendal is right. It was my responsibility."

„And that's why there has to be a very good reason for this. I can't imagine _you_ make a slip."

„There were traitors. Among the guards."

„What?!"

Yozak nodded and then snorted in despise. „One would think they would be loyal at least to His Majesty, who was happy to perform the ceremony, but apparently, that's not the case. They were radicals. Extremists. Nothing mattered as long as this marriage didn't take place."

„Then why did they wait for the end of the ceremony?"

„They didn't state their reasons, but we assume it was because we lost our cautiousness for a moment. We awaited an attack in the middle of the ceremony. We never thought it might come directly after it."

„Did they act on orders of someone, or was this an action of their own?"

„It was their idea. They wanted to...get the garbage out of the military, as they said."

Conrad nodded. „I see. I wish to talk to them."

„Captain, I don't think that's ..."

„The garbage am I, right? As such I have the right to know the one who brings me out."

„You're starting to be poetic again. It didn't suit you _then_, it doesn't suit you now."

„Do I have to make it an order?"

„You might as well, because there is no way that as a friend I'm letting you."

„Have it your way. Lieutenant Grie, bring me to the captives."

Before Yozak could answer, Günter called: „Conrad, wait!"

Conrad turned to Günter.

„What do you wish to accomplish with this? It's uneccessary to do this. You already know the answer to the question you want to ask them, so the only thing you gain from this is pain. Why?"

Conrad smiled ruefully. „I'm a masochistic brat Günter. And a sadistic jerk. At least that's what Gwendal keeps saying. I guess it's time to live up to those words."

„Wretched fool! Stop it! Stop it right now!"

„Gwendal..."

„I won't let you, do you understand?!!"

„Do you think you can order me around as a husband?! I'm not your property!"

„Not as a husband, but as a genral! Instead you, I will speak with them."

„Keeping all the fun to yourself?!"

„Stop it! You're being ilogical! Go and lie down. You're delirious."

„How dare you?!!!"

„SILENCE! Will you two idiots just shut up?!"

Upon hearing the sound of that voice the two hassles whipped around. „Yozak..."

„You married not an hour ago and are already arguing? I didn't expect the first crisis come so early." His voice was dripping with sarcasm and slowly it dawned on Gwendal and Conrad what they were causing right now.

„Yozak, listen..."

„No, _you_ are going to listen!" Yozak's head was hurting, he was tired and not an hour ago he had witnessed the wedding of the two person from which he would've chosen one to share his future with. Not that he didn't wish them luck, it was just that...seeing them argue was like seeing your chance in front of you, but out of reach. It hurt. And it wasn't fair. „You two love each other, I know that. I know that, because if I didn't, I would've never surrendered and would've fought for a chance. But I didn't. Instead I kept your secret, supported you, hell I even organized your wedding, saved your asses and am doing everything in my might to make this your happiest day alive, so I would await from you at least a little piece of gratitude! I'm happy for you, I really am, but it hurts to...At least try not to fight..."

„Yoz-"

Yozak turned on his heels, ready to march out of the throne room, not wanting to hear any of it, but apparently, his heels had other plans. Whether it was tiredness, or clumsiness, or the heels were to high, he didn't know, but the result remained: He stumbled and fell face down.

„Yozak!" Conrad and Gwendal hurried towards him.

„Fuck..." he wished he could cry. Not only does he pour out his heart in front of **200** people, he even falls onto his nose in front of them. Oh the humiliation! He wished he could die on the spot because living with this humili- suddenly there was a hand in front of him.

„Get up, will you?"

„Adalbert..." he stared at the hand for a few moments and then looked up into those blue eyes, blue like his own and then back at the hand. Finally smirking, he took it. „Mylord is so gentle..."

Adalbert pulled him up and with one gracefull movement Yozak was on his feet again.

„If there's a way I can give back to you..."

„_Mylady_ shall do as _he_ wishes. But first get out of those dirty clothes."

„Mylord is so direct..."

„...And put on clean ones..."

„Does Mylord like long foreplay?"

Conrad and Gwendal sighed. Just Yozak for you. Be back to his cheeky self within one minute. But still...

„Yozak."

He turned around. „What is it gentleman? Want to joing our little intermezzo?"

Conrad didn't take the bait. „I'm, we're sorry. We didn't realize how-"

„That's alright. It's alright." Yozak smiled. „I got carried away. It wasn't my place. I guess I'm a bit tired. It has been a lond and rough day."

„Maybe, but still, we shouldn't have-"

Suddenly there was a hand on Conrads shoulder, stopping his speech. „It's alright."

He looked up into Yozak's sparkling eyes, and the cheerfullness he saw there, convinced him, that it really was.

„So, now that this is settled, why don't we let the party begin?!!"

*

_Later on..._

„Such a grace in movements..."

„I never thought two soldiers can move like that..."

„Do you see how light their footsteps are? As if they were flying..."

„I heard they are renowned dancers..."

„So handsom..."

_A few feet away..._

„So, what happens now with those guys? Will they be punished?"

„Obviously, Shibuya. They have commited a crime after all." Murata said, smiling.

„We can't let them get away with it! Ruining my brother's wedding..." Wolfram fumed.

„Ah yeah, Wolfram, what you said back then was really nice."

„Shut up, wimp!"

„But he's right, Lord von Bielefeld. I'm sure that you made Lord Weller really happy with that."

„Hmph."

Yuuri decided to change the subject before another catastrophe (the probability of an inferno was very high) happened. „Ah, by the way, don't you think it's weird?"

„What is, Shibuya?"

„I mean..." the young king turned towards the middle of the room, where the two newlyweds dominated the dance-floor, wearing smiles on their faces, obviously enjoying the company of the other. „They act like nothing happened, going all lovey-dovey..."

Murata chuckled. „I guess for them, this is a day, nothing can ruin."

„I see...And Yozak? He seemed pretty upset..."

„He'll be fine."

Yuuri frowned a little. „Isn't that a bit cruel to say?"

„Nope. I don't think so." Murata answered wearing that secretive smile of his, which said ‚I know something you don't' and filled the young king with a sense of dread.

„You're just a wimp, that's the whole problem!"

„Don't call me whimp!!!"

„I wish Lord von Voltaire would ask me for a dance..."

„Which one?"

„I wish Lord Weller would ask me for a dance..."

„It's Lord von Voltaire from now on."

„No, I heard he didn't change his name."

„Really? How awfull..."

„Isn't it understandable? Everyone remembers the famous Lion of Ruttenberg as Lord Conrad Weller, not as Lady von Voltaire."

„You should restrain yourself from saying such things."

„Who cares how he is called an how not?! I still want a dance!"

„Oh, what's that? They stoped dancing?"

„He comes our way..."

„Lord Gwendal does too..."

„Maybe they want a little change?"

„Not to grow tired of themselves so soon, he?" Giggles.

„There he comes!"

„Mylady, can we have this dance?"

Yozak raised an eyebrow at them, completely ignoring the bunch of the young aristocrats nearby, pulling on their hairs, sobbing, fuming and biting on their satin tissues. He had already changed from the blood-stained periwinkle-blue dress into a similar salmon-red, which suited him just as much.

„A dance?"

Conrad smiled at him. „You have done so much for us, so now it's time we do something for you. We're all your's, for the rest of the evening."

Yozak gaped. „What?" Suddenly he laughed heartily. „That's so...silly...But it's sweet." He flashed them a dashing smile. „Thank you, but I already have someone to keep me company for this evening." He smirked. „However..." he laid his hand into Conrad's „One dance would be nice."

Conrad smiled back and already made a move to lead him towards the dancefloor as his eyes fell to the single ‚Conrad-stands-upon-earth' in a white vase on the table next to them and an idea struck him. „But before that, there's something I want to give you." With a small smirk he took the flower and presented it to Yozak. „On Earth there is this tradition called ‚Bouquet-throwing'. The bride throws her bouquet into the crowd of young ladies and the one who catches it, is the one to marry next. I didn't have a bouquet, but I believe this single flower will do too."

Yozak smirked. „I thought you said it has to be thrown."

„Take it as an order." Yozak blinked and Conrad smiled his sweetest smile. „You're the one to marry next, whether you like it, or not."

After several moments of dumbfounded silence, Yozak laughed and took the flower. „Acknowledged, captain! But for now, I'll enjoy this dance with you."

*

„This was a hell of a day..." Conrad said as he slumped onto the bed.

„You think so?" Gwendal retorted, while getting out of the exceedingly uncomfortable suit, his back towards Conrad.

„Wedding. Dressing, preparing. Again wedding, attack and hours of party. Yes, I dare to think so." Silence. „Gwendal, look at me."

„No. Because if I do, you'll give me that deeply seductive look and then my clothes will be absolutely wrinkled on the floor, instead of neatly put over the chair."

„Now that would be a shame. They compliment your eyes..."

„Do they?" It was a rhetorical question, so Conrad didn't answer. Instead he asked something that has been bugging his mind almost the whole evening now.

„Say, in the end we didn't find out who was the one to keep Yozak company, did we?"

„Is it _that_ important?" and Gwendal, out of the shirt, leaving only the pants on, turned around. There he was lying flat on his back, his love, as expectedly with that utterly seductive look Gwendal was never able to resist. And now wasn't an exception. He quickly unbuttoned his pants and stepped out of them, threw them across the chair and hurried towards his partner.

„No." Conrad smiled mischievously. „Not right now at least. Rigth now you're more important."

„Good to hear that..." he kneeled down onto the bed and bent over Conrad. Mesmerizing...

„You still didn't tell me how good I look..."

„Gorgeous. Captivating. Stunning."

„In the end, mother did a good job with the suit."

„I wasn't talking about the suit." Gwendal said in a whisper and burried his hand in the for once silky locks.

„You like the hair? Mother did it. Looks like a lot of work but it took only one hour to make it."

„It's beautifull. It makes you look godly. It's like you shine..."

„Isn't that rather the make-up then?"

„Huh? Make-up? You wear make-up?"

A sigh. „Only a bit powder and eyeliner. It was Yozak's idea. Said it makes the silver shine of my eyes come out."

„So that was _his_ doing..."

Conrad only smiled and Gwendal couldn't but return it.

„All in all, brother dearest, you look like a half-god ready to be crowned the king of all gods."

„I don't think ‚god' would be a job for me. I couldn't enjoy the earthly pleasures then."

„Do you want to enjoy them now?"

„With you?"

„Yes..."

„That's truly my only wish now. After all, this is our wedding night."

Gwendal's chuckle was silenced with a kiss.

* * *

Was it too long? I apologize. Hope ya liked it anyway! ^^

R&R

Aki-chan/mana-chan


End file.
